Together, We Are One
by silkff
Summary: (Korrasami) A teen-friendly rewrite of it's like Lightning and Spirits within. An epic tale detailing events from Varricks wedding, to the spirit world and beyond. Ultimately, Korra and Asami must face an old evil together.
1. Book 1 - It's like Lightning

_[Author's note: this is a Teen version of "It's Like Lightning" which you can find against my profile, should you wish to read the mature version...]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>1: Uncertainty<span>**

_What will I wear, what will I wear!?_ She panicked, looking through all of her dressers. _ Too slutty! How old was I when I bought that? No! No, NO. Too Cheap! Ugh, too expensive, might as well have a tag saying HEY I OWN SATO INDUSTRIES on it. _ Asami wasn't one to panic about how she looked. Not usually. But tonight, for the first time in a long time, she'd be socialising. With her friends. And with Korra. Her heart skipped a beat at that last thought. I have to find _something_... she attacked her wardrobe with renewed vigour.

There was no life threatening danger. No end of days. No distractions at all... just a wedding. Not her wedding, of course. She felt a little selfish that she wasn't internally squealing about Varrick and Zhu Li. She liked Zhu Li. Not in THAT way of course. And Varrick... well, he'd grown on her. After all of the initial nastiness. Sure, she was happy for them, and she would gladly attend their ceremony regardless of whether a certain special someone was also there. _Oh, way too frilly! What's with the lace?!_ She tossed another dress to the side.

::

"Uhhm, Tenzin... what do you think of this one?"

Korra was blushing, standing in the entrance to the reception area of the air temple where Tenzin and his family were gathered. Pema was busy straightening up the air bender's collar, and they both turned to face her and gasped in unison. Korra was a vision. She wore the formal attire of the southern water tribe: a blue, figure hugging dress. Bracelets adorned her arms, a large spherical pendant hung loosely around her neck and tan flesh exposed itself on her lithe shoulders and forearms. Tenzin harboured nothing but fatherly thoughts about Korra, yet even he was taken aback by her beauty.

"Korra... you look amazing! Are you trying to steal the Bride's thunder?" He joked.

"What? Oh no, do you think they'll think that?" Korra started to worry... Pema elbowed Tenzin squarely in the ribs.

"I'm joking, I'm joking! Korra. Relax. You look fantastic. Just go out and enjoy yourself, tonight. You've earned it." Tenzin gave her a warm smile, and Korra felt somewhat reassured. Ikki and Jinora took Korra's hands as they ran towards the ceremonial halls. "I bet_ she'll _love it!" Jinora smiled. How did that kid always know _everything?_ Korra thought, dumbstruck.

Korra had stopped denying the truth to herself a long time ago. She knew exactly what Asami was to her. Once upon a time she was a rival. Then she turned on her father and beat down the bad guys like they were nothing. Korra frowned, suddenly reminded of the pain Asami must have endured that day. It wasn't long after that, that she became a friend to Korra. A friend who kicked ass at driving _and _kicking serious butt. Then they fought together side by side and became best friends... Korra blushed a little, recalling how Asami had literally run circles around those bandits that one time. _That was simply... incredible._ She made it look effortless. And beyond that, Korra was actually unclear about when it happened. Was it the three years apart? Or was it before then? Was it when Asami had cared for Korra at her lowest moments? Or was it she rescued her from the airship, keys idly circling in her hand, and when she did that hair flick... _that_ hair flick.

Maddeningly, the whole ordeal of being poisoned, of being _broken_... Korra shuddered at the memory, made it hard for her to remember what happened, and when. Korra shook her head. Sometimes those demons tried to come back, but she wouldn't have it. Especially not now. All that mattered to her right now was that in all of her memories, the brightest star that shone throughout was Asami. Her face. Her words, her touch and her caress. Her never ending, genuine support.

Korra would have liked to have acted on her feelings by now, if nothing else to know one way or another where things were. It's just that she'd had neither the time nor opportunity to pursue it. Even if she had, there was no actual guarantee that the feelings would be reciprocated. And that scared her. She wasn't one to admit her fears even now, even after so many lessons learnt. The fear of rejection sent a chill up her spine, especially when a part of her was so sure that she'd seen a certain look in Asami's eyes. She'd heard tales about people who became obsessed with others, when they had misread signals. What if she was just one of those people? Korra sighed, and ran after the children to the halls.

::

Asami had finally decided on her outfit. A stunning red dress - matching her lipstick of course - which revealed just enough to broadcast her perfectly defined arms and shoulders, but kept everything else tucked away in folds of red silk. A simple sash tied at her midriff helped to accentuate her perfect curves, and she'd added a pendant, a mix of gold and crimson, for a bit of final glimmer. As a last minute decision, she added a few bracelets to her arms. Otherwise they'd felt too naked with nothing on them. Truthfully, Asami would rather be wearing her overalls, gloves and smacking a wrench against her latest invention... but she had a different mission tonight.

The loss of her father had yet to really sink in. She hated him. She loved him. But she _hated _him. _He tried to kill me!_ She thought, her mood starting to blacken. _Don't cry, mascara,_ she reasoned. She blotted at her eyes quickly, and made a mental note to hurry along the plans for the waterproof version of Sato Mascara(tm).

She continued to think of her Dad. His sacrifice had helped to make sure that they were all alive today. That they'd won. She had _just _started to forgive him... if only there'd been more time. _I'll have to dwell on this another day,_she thought_._ _Today I have to make an impression, I'm tired of hiding away_. Her tummy filled with butterflies at the thought of what she had planned for tonight. She furrowed her brow with renewed determination, and headed to the big event.

::

The guests were welcomed one at a time in a fairly humble - by Varrick's standards - wedding hall. The ceremony was being held outside, and row upon row of white-blue chairs lined the area. Golden lanterns filled the canopy. It was actually pretty spectacular, Korra mused. Several people had already arrived, but Korra didn't recognise many faces until she spotted Bolin and Mako near the altar.

"Oh, hey Korra," Bolin greeted her first. "It'll be starting soon. I'm guessing team avatar is going to sit together, right?" he grinned, energetic as always.

"You nervous about performing the ceremony?" Korra asked. She knew she would be. She hated addressing large audiences, even now.

"Wellll... a little. But I have Pabu with me, so I think we'll be fine." He grimaced slightly, but Korra could see that despite his nervous energy, he'd cope.

"Come on Korra, let's get some good seats" Mako said. No sooner had he spoke, when Wu jumped out of seemingly nowhere. "Mako! Where ya been buddy?" he enquired, his usual energetic self. "Come on bud, let's grab some pews." He grabbed Mako by the arm and led him off to a row one or two... three? Back from the front. Korra wasn't really counting anymore, because suddenly at the end of the altar, Asami had appeared. She was apparently amused at the sight of Wu dragging Mako off.

Korra drew short breaths as her eyes studied every tiny detail: the figure-hugging red folds of her dress, the golden bracelets hanging loose on her exposed arms, and that gorgeous red-gold pendant nestled just above her chest, when she realised that Asami had stopped looking at Wu and Mako and was now staring straight back at her. Did Korra imagine it, or was a blush creeping onto her cheeks? Korra twiddled her thumbs in front of herself, suddenly feeling very exposed in her formal attire.

::

"Hey Korra!" Asami grinned, rushing forwards to greet her closest friend in a warm embrace. "You look... _spectacular_!" Asami exclaimed, pulling back from the hug and slowly running her eyes over Korra for good effect. Korra did indeed light up the room. Had it been any other girl, Asami would have been jealous, naturally. But it was Korra. Asami felt her heart swell with joy to see her look like this. After all the pain she'd been through, it lifted Asami's spirits to see the girl she loved looking so unburdened and free. And so beautiful.

She rested her eyes on the pendant above Korra's breast. "I don't think I've ever seen you wear anything so pretty before!" Asami exclaimed, suddenly toying with the trinket between her fingertips.

::

"Uh..." Korra found herself suddenly lost for words. Asami's hands had stopped their curious assault upon Korra's pendant, and she had returned her arms around Korra's shoulders. Korra's hands were still on Asami's hips from the initial embrace, and she found herself entranced by the proximity of Asami's lips. She could _smell_ her. Some rich girl perfume, sure._ Which may or may not be growing on me. _But under that, Asami. Korra realised she was almost audibly sniffing her, and flushed bright pink. _Idiot! _She grimaced. As if to rectify the situation, Korra gave Asami a quick squeeze of a hug and said, "You're looking pretty hot too!" then winked. Nerves always got the better of her, _damn it, what am I even saying!?_

::

Asami giggled, delighted by the mixture of emotions playing out on Korra's face. She had intentionally pushed their boundaries a little, just to see what kind of a reaction she'd get. _Maybe I have nothing to worry about after all,_ she pondered. "Well, looks like Mako and his young King are all settled. Shall we?" She held out her hand and grasped Korra's palm beneath hers. A quick flush of energy jolted up her arm from the touch, but she tried to ignore it, for now.

::

Korra gulped. It wasn't often they'd had physical contact. Hugs, sure... but hands? Rarely. It felt more intimate, somehow. As Asami sat down next to Mako and began exchanging pleasantries, Korra's head was swimming. She'd never seen Asami look quite this... _stunning_ before, and so she wasn't paying much attention to anything going on around her. She allowed herself to be led to her chair, where she dutifully sat beside the most beautiful woman she'd ever known. Then Asami's hand released hers and she inadvertently sighed, already missing the comfort of her touch.

She brushed her negative thoughts to one side and chatted with Asami, Wu and Mako as the other guests piled in quickly. Before she knew it, the ceremony had started. Varrick looked incredibly handsome, and she was pretty sure it was the first time she'd seen the man cry. Then again Zhu Li was an absolute vision, so he'd be a fool if he hadn't been moved to tears. Despite the ceremony, Korra couldn't keep her eyes from wandering to the woman next to her. Her heart was racing, and she had no idea how to quieten it.

The second time Korra "accidentally" looked over, she flushed with a heat of panic as she saw Asami looking straight back at her. Gorgeous, inquisitive green eyes... piercing into her very soul, eyebrows raised. _Crap!_Korra awkwardly snapped her face forwards, paying very sudden attention to the vows taking place. She had her hands resting on her knees and was now fiercely trying to focus on the wedding.

::

Asami thought Korra's bashfulness was downright _adorable_, so she couldn't help herself when she gently placed her hand above one of Korra's, trapping it between her fingers and thumb. Korra glanced at her wide eyed, and Asami had a moment of panic. C_ome on Korra, don't freak out, please..._ she sloped her eyebrows in her tell-tale display of worry. As if she'd read her mind, Korra smiled sheepishly and placed her other hand on top of Asami's.

_I think this night is going to be wonderful..._ thought Asami, enjoying the warmth from Korra's hand and smiling to herself.

::

Korra's cheeks were flushed and she had flutterbees dancing around her belly. She dutifully watched the rest of the wedding with Asami, in silence, hand in hand.

She watched as Zhu Li kissed Varrick, bending him over her knee gracefully - the audience roared in applause and cheers, and the formalities were over. "Ha! Nice spin!" laughed Korra as the guests started to head towards the reception area. She had a certain feeling of bravado after daring to caress Asami's hand, though there was still that slight feeling of uncertainty. Always creeping at the back of her mind.

"I think they'll make a wonderful couple!" Asami said with joviality, clearly in high spirits herself.

"Yeah but, don't you worry that they'll invent some doomsday machine together or something?" Korra asked, half serious.

"Well, we'd just have to save the world again if that happened, right?" Asami winked, causing Korra to feel a sudden flush of heat in her cheeks.

They sat and dined with Mako, Wu, Bolin and Opal. Once they were nourished, the drinks arrived, and they were constantly flowing. Lots of words were happening. Words words words. Lots of words, wordy words. Korra was struggling to pay any attention at all, because underneath the table Asami had apparently decided to place her hand on Korra's leg, casually stroking with her thumb. And it was literally the only thing she could think about. She laughed along, played along, and was generally agreeable to any conversation happening._ I think I'm going to explode_. She thought, pulse racing.

::

_Dare I flirt any more than this?_ Asami pondered. She'd intended to be upfront about her feelings tonight. Rejection or not, she couldn't do with the torture of not knowing what it was they had between them any longer. So far so good, Korra hadn't run away screaming._ And she responded to my hand... so maybe, just maybe_, Asami reasoned, still trying to build up her courage for a formal confession.

A few drinks later, and many inhibitions now gone, the guests started to fill out onto the dance floor. Korra had ended up talking to Asami for most of the night, and Asami was entranced by her voice, and her gorgeous eyes. Perhaps it was the drink, but Korra had told her about things that Asami felt sure she'd never mentioned to anyone else. Secret fears she'd harboured growing up as the Avatar; before being taken away for her secluded training. _Bullying_. Being called a tomboy all the time by the other kids, not really having any friends. _Loneliness_. Just not fitting in and wondering if she ever would.

Asami had, in return, told her some very personal things from her childhood, too. Memories of her Mother and how she used to race with her Dad before he... changed. Before things got bad.

::

Korra saw Asami's mood start to dip when talking about her parents...

"Hey, wanna dance?" She figured it was best to change the subject. She wasn't expecting an incredibly chirpy "Of course!" in response. Asami's eyes positively lit up at the idea.

"Uh okay... let's go!" Korra grinned nervously. She had absolutely no idea how to dance, especially to the whirlwind medley that was playing right now. Thankfully, in true Asami style, she found herself led quite spectacularly around the dancefloor in a blur of steps, twists and spins. It was all very exhilarating, and dizzying. Korra tripped more than a few times, making both her and her partner laugh loudly, but carrying on dancing all the same. Most of the guests were now too drunk to care, though Bolin kept randomly cheering them on, "Gooo... Korra...'sami!" he yelled in a slightly drunken haze. Both girls laughed.

"I think Bolin has had one too many" Asami grinned.

They carried on dancing... Korra had lost track of time but had started to get the hang of it. She was certainly feeling less awkward, and found herself no longer worrying about where to put her feet and instead focusing on other things... Such as the proximity of the raven haired beauty who was effortlessly leading her around the dance floor in time to basically every, and any song that played. Certain twists and moves had Korra's lips impossibly close to Asami's neck, and Korra could swear she had never known such sweet temptation.

Korra was mesmerised. In her typical, clumsy style, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "Asami... you really are amazing!" Korra shouted into her ear.

"Oh?" Asami asked, her lips curling upwards from the unexpected compliment.

"Yeah! You are easily the most awesome friend I've ever had! "Korra finished, grinning like an idiot. She had of course wanted to, meant to say something much more meaningful. But all the courage against all the evils in the world still hadn't prepared her for the act of being able to confess her feelings to somebody she actually, truly loved.

"Haha, well, okay 'friend'... I'm pretty beat now anyway. Gonna sit down for a bit." Asami said, her mood had seemingly deteriorated rapidly.

"Asami... no, wait... I... "Korra stammered, realising that her declaration of friendship could be taken entirely the wrong way.

"Talk to you later Korra." Asami said dejectedly, releasing Korra's hand as she went to sit by Bolin.

::

"Hey Bolin... "Asami said, trying to smile. She'd left Korra on the dance floor, and she felt ashamed at allowing her emotions and her hurt to display so openly. _So much for playing it cool_, she thought.

"Hey 'Sami" Bolin said, sounding more than a little intoxicated.

"Whatever you're having, I'll have two!" Asami laughed, wanting nothing more than to numb out the burning embarrassment, and the pain that she currently felt.

::

_You idiot! You absolute idiot!_ Korra chided herself over and over as Asami walked away. She figured from Asami's wounded reaction that their feelings might be mutual after all._ Dare I even hope that?_ However, Korra had no idea how to repair her accidental damage. She didn't have any perfect sentence formed in her mind that would help her to call Asami back over, back into her arms. She didn't have the courage to storm over to that table and _kiss_ her, which was all she really wanted to do. The drink had started to cloud her mind.

She took a glass of chilled water and went to get some fresh air, to clear her mind and find a way to fix this. She stood outside, on the steps facing the ocean and tried to think things through a little. The sea breeze was refreshing and caused her shoulder length hair to dart about. Slightly chilled tendrils of cold air cooled the back of her neck, which was damp from the vigorous dancing. Korra closed her eyes. _Okay Korra, think. She held my hand. She touched my leg, and she danced with me all night. I think it's fair to say she likes me, maybe more. I hope more. But what now?_ Korra couldn't shake the panic that she'd just messed up any chance she ever had with Asami.

She heard footsteps approach from behind and whirled around... "Asami?" she ventured. But alas, it was only Tenzin.

"Korra, is everything okay?" he asked, seeing concern in the young girls face.

::

Asami, in the meantime, was staring bleakly into her empty glass. Bolin was snoring off to one side with Opal dozing on his shoulder. "I'm a fool" she said, softly._ I should have known I was just a friend to her. I let myself get carried away in the moment. And now I look ridiculous_. Her pride was hurt, but that was nothing compared to the crushing feeling she had in her heart. _And like an idiot, I was going to confess everything tonight?! _She put her face in her hands and sighed, tears welling as much as she willed them not to.

"Hey kiddo, why so down, at my _wedding _of all places?!" Varrick slammed his hand on the table, seemingly appearing from nowhere.

"Hey Varrick, sorry. I'll head home soon, just tired." Asami lied and pretend-yawned.

::

Varrick had seen the chemistry between Asami and Korra for some time now. He could see in the distance that Korra was out talking to Tenzin. And he'd also seen something go horribly wrong on the dance floor earlier. _Time to iron this mess out_, he thought.

"Look kid, I know you like her. Wanna talk about it?" He asked, sitting next to Asami.

Asami was wide eyed for a moment, but laughed softly after her initial shock. "Well, I think the liking only goes one way, Varrick. At least in terms of being closer than friends." She said, her eyes cast downwards.

::

Varrick punched the table with the side of his fist, rattling the drinks and startling Asami. "Come ON Asami! You can't give up! Was it something she said?" He was drunk, but seemed genuinely concerned. It was quite sweet.

"Well, she danced the night away with me and told me what an amazing friend I was." Asami sighed, feeling positively _miserable_.

"That's IT?" laughed Varrick. "Oh you girls, all the same. One wrong word and you're all 'the world is ending!' 'Oh woe is me!' "He looked Asami deadpan in the eye. "Look. Korra, as much we love her, does not have a way with words. The way I see it, the more embarrassed she is, the harder it is for her to express herself. What if... you have such a _profound_ effect on her, she can't speak her mind!?" Varrick was wide eyed, but looked dead serious.

Asami thought about it a while. She could recall plenty of awkward moments with Korra blundering and saying anything other than what she'd meant to say. Especially in awkward moments. Suddenly Asami felt a new sense of hope. "You might be right... thanks, Varrick." She smiled softly.

"No probs kiddo, good luck. And hey, tell Tenzin I'm off to try one of those humming bird thingies off the roo..ooof!" he trailed off as he was carried off by Zhu Li, demanding yet another dance.

::

"Korra, no matter what happens, I'm here for you." Tenzin said, looking serious as always. "And for what it's worth, I think you two are a perfect match! Just tell her how you feel and take it from there..." He trailed off as Asami approached from behind.

Korra looked up, struggling to hide the joy in her eyes. She heard Asami speaking; "Hey Tenzin, sorry... but Varrick asked me to tell you he's going to do some crazy stuff off a roof and needs to know where the humming birds are. Or something." Korra wondered how much of this story was true, and secretly, selfishly hoped that this was just a tactic of Asami's to get some time alone with her.

::

Tenzin looked at Asami, then to Korra. Then back to her. He raised an eyebrow questioningly, and then without saying a word ran off feigning panic, giving Asami the space she'd not-so-secretly requested.

"Asami, hey! I uh... want to sit with me for a bit? Please?" Korra asked, with an apologetic expression. She was gazing straight at her with those big blue beautiful eyes, and Asami felt her heart start to melt. She flashed a smile at Korra and they sat down together, on the top of the stairs.

The sight, sound and smell of the ocean was reassuring, and sobering. Asami closed her eyes and pulled her knees into her chest. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"I don't think I ever really apologised..." Korra was the first to speak, her voice a welcome melody above the cascading ocean waves.

"For what?" asked Asami, confused but intrigued.

::

Korra decided to just let her words spill out. "For being gone all that time. For not coming back sooner, for leaving you alone..." She had a vivid flashback to the time where Asami had been openly upset with her, when she'd returned from her ridiculously long hiatus. _You don't get to disappear for three years, and then act like you know what's best for me!_ Korra's heart ached at the memory, she'd never forgiven herself for hurting Asami, even though it was never intentional.

::

Korra's spectacularly deep blue eyes were piercing into hers. Asami held back a sudden urge to kiss her, right there and then. "Korra... You don't need to apologise for _anything_! After everything you went through, do you really think anyone would blame you? That _I_ would?" Asami half-scolded.

Suddenly, the events of the past few days hit Asami like hot, relentless flashes of fire. Her father, swatted away. The explosion, those ten minutes of thinking she'd lost Korra, they'd felt like ten days. The complete void of darkness that had threatened to choke her, to consume her completely. And then the elation, she sheer, blinding _relief_, when Korra had walked out of the new portal.

"Korra... I'm just so glad you're here, _now_. It's all that matters. I lost my father..." Asami looked ahead, towards the golden column of light, tears starting to well above her cheeks. "I couldn't have handled losing you _too_." Asami's voice cracked at the end. Tears began to stream down her face.

::

Korra's heart ached at the sight of her tears. She pushed herself up off her step, and then carefully knelt down on the steps below Asami. She gently placed her fingertips on the crying girl's face, thumbs against her soft cheekbones, fingers curled into her jet black hair. She gazed into her deep, green, sorrowful eyes. Everything was still, even the ocean seemed to stop for a moment.

::

Asami struggled to not gasp at Korra's solemn expression, at the sudden contact of her hands against her cheeks.

Korra spoke in a very quiet, sincere voice, never once breaking eye contact. "I am so _sorry_ about what happened." Korra's eyes were staring into her soul, and Asami felt like she was drowning. "All I can do is promise you... I will _never_ leave you again. I'll always be here for you. Always." By the time the last word had left her mouth in a whisper, Korra had pushed the warmth of her lips against Asami's.

"It's like being hit by lightning. But _nice_ lightning; it doesn't burn, it just fills you with warmth and energy." That's what her father had told her once, smiling sadly, when, at the tender age of six, she'd asked him what love was like. She'd never really understood until now. Right now. With Korra's lips against hers. Such warmth... _this is where I belong. This is... home._

She placed her hands behind Korra's head and pulled her closer still so that she could relish the moment. She felt an urgent need to deepen the kiss, but now wasn't the time, or the place. She allowed herself to place several more light kisses against Korra's lips, cheeks, and neck, before reluctantly pulling away. She smiled at Korra with fresh tears in her eyes.

As they broke apart, she could see that Korra was also crying, but smiling. She watched as Korra stood back up and then took her place back beside her on the stairs, this time putting her left arm around her. Asami leant into the embrace gladly, feeling Korra's warmth and heartbeat. Korra held Asami's hands with her free hand, their fingertips wordlessly caressing.

Minutes passed again. It was good to be alive. It was good to sit with each other, to just be there.

Asami entwined her fingers into Korra's. "I love you." she said calmly, genuinely. _Mission accomplished_, she thought, softly closing her eyes. She'd done whatever she set out to do for the night, but no longer felt any concern nor care about the outcome.

::

Korra smiled, blinking away fresh tears, and pulled her closer. "I love you too, Miss Sato."

They stayed like that for an undetermined length of time, content to sit with one another and forget about the world for a while. Korra was idly running her left hand through Asami's hair, and she felt Asami shiver when she touched her neck.

"Cold?" asked Korra. "No, not at all." Asami said, looking a little flushed.

"You wanna go back to the dancefloor?" Korra mused, though she didn't really feel like it. She was happy being exactly where she was.

"Honestly, I'm all danced out. You were quite a handful out there!" Asami laughed. Korra giggled in response.

"You know, if anything, I could use a vacation." Asami continued.

Korra smiled, and responded without thinking. "Let's do it! Let's go on a vacation, _just the two of us_. Anywhere you want." Korra tried to hide her nervousness at the suggestion.

"Okay! I've... always wanted to see what the spirit worlds like!" Asami gazed at Korra, her smile positively radiant.

"Sounds perfect!" grinned Korra, as she gently squeezed Asami's hand.

Within a few hours they were both packed and ready. Korra had to stifle a giggle at the fact that Asami had packed twice as much as her, but she couldn't blame the engineer for wanting to be well prepared.

::

Asami took Korra's hand as they headed up to the portal, exchanging bashful glances with her as they walked. Korra was grinning like a love-struck fool, and Asami felt herself going red in the face every time those blue, joyful eyes stared into hers. She was awestruck at the sight of the portal and the magnificent creatures flying above, but nothing compared to the radiance of the woman by her side.

She squeezed Korra's hand as they entered the light and felt afraid for a moment. Korra, reading her mind _as always_, pulled her into a tight embrace. Her strong arms enveloped her shoulders, and Asami sighed happily as she felt her warm cheek against her face.

She heard Korra whisper, "Don't be afraid. I'm here. Always."

Asami closed her eyes and let the light envelop her. She smiled, completely trusting Korra. As she felt her lips brush against hers, triggering that familiar glowing warmth from the inside, she felt completely at peace.

* * *

><p><strong><span>2: Love<span>**

Korra's warm lips gave Asami all of the reassurances she needed, as they stepped into the new world, hand in hand.

Incredibly tall trees, topped with upside down button-shaped canopies filled a seemingly boundless meadow of green and gold. Alien sounds and scents filled her senses and she found herself staring around with awe.

"Korra, this is... _Amazing_" she gasped in wonder.

Korra merely stared at her, blushing.

"Cat-ferret got your tongue?" Asami teased, her attentions now staring back into those gloriously blue eyes.

"Haha! I uh... I was just wondering where we go from here." Korra, clearly flustered, was fiddling with her hair. "I mean. In the spirit world. Where to go. I don't know this part at all, so I'm really a bit clueless honestly."

Asami curled her lips upwards, stifling back laughter.

::

Korra watched as Asami began to laugh - it was such a sweet, musical sound. "You really _are_ cute when you're embarrassed!" exclaimed Asami, flicking back her jet-black hair, wild strands bristling in the wind. The vision caused Korra's heart to skip a beat. "It's cute but, " Asami had locked her gaze onto Korra's, and she was moving closer, closer... until her cheek was against Korra's skin, lips brushed against her ear and breath hot as she whispered, "You don't _have_ to be shy." Korra was acutely aware of Asami's fingertip running up and down her spine.

Korra's heart seemed to stop for a moment, and then she groaned deeply as a switch flipped inside of her. _I can't believe this is real..._ she thought, summoning the courage to close the gap between their lips once more.

This time, their kiss was deeper. She brought her hands around the back of Asami's head, fingers sliding into her hair. All the _desire_that had built up within Korra over the past few years was spilling over. All those times she'd wanted to do this but couldn't, because she was too scared, or unsure.

::

Asami returned the kiss passionately, and wound her fingers into Korra's hair. _This_ was the kind of kiss that she'd wanted earlier, as they'd been sat by the ocean, when Korra had said those beautiful words to her. But now, they were alone. She found herself completely lost at the touch of Korra's lips, and her smell, so alluring and maybe even a little wild.

She felt Korra break away from the kiss, and then felt her lips delicately kiss against her cheek and neck, causing Asami to feel weak at the knees. But Korra had her in her arms, those amazingly strong, toned arms. Asami ran her hand up Korra's biceps as she was glided gently downwards to the ground, kisses still being dotted around her neck. _I think I might die, I might actually die,__ she thought._The sensation of Korra's lips was becoming almost too much to bear.

But then, she stopped. Asami leaned up to see Korra staring with an incredulous expression somewhere over Asami's shoulder. Asami reached her hand up to the other girl's face, "Korra, what? Why did you sto... oh." Asami paused as she saw exactly why her kisses had been stolen. They were surrounded by thirty or so bouncing, chirping, hyperactive rabbit-dog-spirits? Of various colours. Initially annoyed, Asami soon calmed when one of them came forward and head-butted her hand, seeking attention.

"Oh, so cute!" she gasped.

::

"Yeah, tell me about it." Korra smiled, staring directly at Asami. The older woman blushed quietly and was ruffling the spirit on its furry head.

"What do you call these?" Asami enquired.

"Oh I've, uh, not seen these ones before" Korra said, scratching at the back of her neck, trying her best to distract herself from recently awoken desires, "How about, we call them Tenzins. A pack of Tenzins." she declared, grinning.

Asami paused a second, eyebrows furrowed. "Oh!" Suddenly she seemed to understand, and burst out laughing. "Well then little guy," she said to the bright purple spirit beneath her hand, "you guys certainly did Tenzin us, didn't you?" she smiled. The spirit chirped twice and then hopped off back to its family.

::

Korra looked _amazing_. Her cheeks were glowing, and Asami could swear her eyes looked darker than usual. She felt dizzy when she gazed back into them. "Stop it!" Asami groaned.

"Stop what?" Korra laughed.

"Looking at me… like that." Asami was blushing furiously, and chided herself for losing her cool so easily.

"I didn't do anything!" Korra exclaimed! "I mean, maybe I wanted to but..." she swept her arms out exasperatedly, making the Tenzins bounce up and down and start a mad chirruping all over again. Korra's mock pissed-off expression, eyes wide, mouth in a straight line, caused Asami to choke out with a fit of laughter. When she was finally able to stop, she moved forwards on her hands and knees, the tip of her nose against Korra's. "You're an idiot, but I love you." she smiled, kissing Korra on the forehead and slowly standing up.

"Now, how about we explore this spirit world?" She asked, as she held out her hand to pull Korra back up.

::

Five days. For five days and four nights they had traversed every kind of place imaginable. They'd talked each other to sleep every night, revealing new and exciting things to each other. They were having an amazing time, but they also felt frustrated at being unable to find any time alone.

On the first night. They'd camped atop a mountain which they'd conquered during the day. They flew atop phoenix birds, and Korra felt giddy when she heard Asami giggling loudly as her bird took a sudden nosedive. Later on, they couldn't help but start to kiss again. They started to take things a little further, but then spirits were all around them. "_Spirits_!" Korra cursed, before realising the irony and laughing.

That was the night that, after much talking and joking, they'd slept in each other's arms for the first time.

::

The next day they'd found a deep, old system of wondrous caves with bright glowing stalagmites and stalactites. They explored them all day with a sense of awe, finding colours and jewels the likes they'd never seen before. As the day turned to night, they again found themselves desiring the touch of one another's lips.

Before they could lose themselves, they were interrupted by an adorable pack of what appeared to be fluffy-cute rainbow versions of badger moles, who were, naturally, very interested in the couple. They slept cuddled up to each other, nestled against the fur of their new friends. "At least it's nice and cosy?" Asami ventured. The smile on her face warmed Korra's heart, and they slept peacefully.

::

They found an enormous woods, teaming with life. So many sights to see, it took them two whole days to uncover everything. Two days of stomping around mossy paths, splashing through streams, and stealing occasional kisses whenever they could. They found it impossible to engage in anything beyond that on account of the woods being filled to the brim with inquisitive and energetic spirits. Everywhere they went, the spirits followed. It was constant. In some ways it was beautiful and welcome. In other ways... _maddening_. Korra didn't let the negative emotions take hold. _That would be a terrible way to end the vacation_, she mused.

On both nights they'd set up camp against an old, enormous tree. They'd talk for hours, exchanging kisses and caresses in-between, and then they'd pass out peacefully in one another's arms.

::

As they awoke in the woods, they decided to spend the fifth day, the last day, swimming in that perfect lake that they'd found earlier. And this time, they were so sure they were alone. They exchanged shy glances at each other, flustered at their partial nudity beneath the water. After much splashing and laughing, they once again found themselves kissing one another. Asami trailed kisses down Korra's neck, and slid her hand up Korra's vest, skin meeting skin for the first time. But she was interrupted by a swarm of KillJoys (the decided name), seemingly flying from out of nowhere to flit and dance around the water's surface, cawing.

::

Asami nestled her fingers into Korra's hair as she flopped her head onto Asami's shoulder, defeated. "Maybe they're just attracted to... our attraction?" Korra queried, her cheeks flushed. She shook her head to regain some composure. "I'm sorry about this, maybe it wasn't the best idea to come here?" Korra looked apologetically at Asami, "Maybe we should just head back." she continued softly, sounding a little heartbroken.

Asami furrowed her brow, a sudden thought appearing. "Well, we're not officially due back until later on today. And even then we... _could_ be a day late." She said, giving Korra a moment to digest this new idea.

::

"I don't follow." Korra said, feeling more than a little confused. She usually always knew what was on Asami's mind, but at the moment her brain was a hazy mess of unfulfilled passion.

Asami pressed her lips against Korra's ear, causing a shiver to run down her entire spine… she really wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. Asami whispered, hoarsely, "Korra. Let's go. Back to my place. _Now_." she ended the sentence with a rough but playful nip on the edge of Korra's ear.

"Oh." Korra blinked once, then water-bended them to the shore and ran around in a mad panic, throwing a towel at Asami and drying herself off before throwing her clothes on in a haphazard display. Asami giggled as she quickly put on her own clothes, but couldn't find her jacket. She realised Korra was wearing it. "Wow, it looks great on you!" Asami grinned.

Korra grunted in frustration. She even had her boots on the wrong feet and quickly threw them off to rectify the situation. She was about to take Asami's jacket off, "Keep it." Asami said. "For now!" she grinned, as she pulled Korra's top over her lithe body.

Korra had never seen Asami in water tribe blue before. _She looks so… different!_ Korra tried not to stare and shook her head rapidly to clear her thoughts. "Let's go." She said simply, grabbing Asami's hand and air bending to get them back to the spirit portal as soon as possible.

::

Asami giggled the entire way back, and felt the sudden urge to be playful. "Are we in a rush for something, mighty Avatar?" she asked, as they sped along the plains, Korra's constant bursts of air very effective at helping them cover the distance.

"Yes." Korra sighed. She stared at Asami, her eyes definitely a darker shade of blue this time, "I need to be kissing you, and…" Korra trailed off, blushing, ", other stuff. Maybe. If that's okay."

Asami stopped laughing and flushed a deep shade of pink. "Korra," she whispered.

"Yeah?" Korra smiled, her face softening.

"Can't we go any faster?" Asami was biting her bottom lip and smiling, her cheeks flushed as she wondered what Korra meant by '_other stuff'_.

Korra's eyes shimmered with a bright white light, and they were suddenly _flying_. Asami felt guilty at her request, but she was secretly elated that Korra would do this for her.

It only took a few more minutes of breath-taking flight before they landed with a soft *pat* at the foot of the portal. Korra's eyes shifted back to dark blue. Asami looked into them and felt a shiver run through her body. They walked hand in hand into the portal and through to the other side, wordlessly.

::

Nobody was there to greet them. "Thank the spirits!" exclaimed Korra. They ran up the side of the chasm, Korra again using air bending, her arm around Asami's waist, to help them skip and jump to close the distance faster. They found Asami's Satomobile waiting for them where Asami had left it before their journey. Asami hopped straight in and revved the engine, and revved it some more. Then some more.

"You okay?" Questioned Korra, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, haha, yeah just, you know, mind on other _things_." Asami looked extremely flustered, but before Korra could tease her about it, she put her foot to the floor and Korra was sent backwards into her seat at a high velocity.

As Asami hurled through the streets, expertly dodging debris, Korra placed her hand on her leg. "Don't..." moaned Asami, "Too distracting, you'll make me crash!" she flashed Korra a quick glance and a smile. Korra reluctantly pulled her hand back, grinning.

Korra found herself watching at Asami as she drove. She had such a serious expression when she was concentrating... the wind blowing her hair wildly around. Her brows furrowed deeply, her eyes almost angry looking. _I wonder if she looks like that when... when... _Korra bit her lip to distract herself from this train of thought, and flung her head back to cool off in the wind a little.

::

Asami hit the brakes and tires screeched. The girls both jumped out of the car in unison, and ran towards her private dwelling. Asami fumbled with the lock for a second, tugged, and gave the door a vicious shoulder bump as it flew open. "Ha!" she exclaimed. "Err, rusty lock, sometimes it takes a lot longer to ope..." but then Korra's lips were upon hers, more passionate than ever. Asami moaned and dropped the keys to the floor as she was pushed backwards onto her living room table with a loud _bump_. Dizzy lights flashed behind her eyes as their kiss deepened.

"Sorry," Korra said, "I've been wanting to do that all day…"

"Don't you dare apologise for _that!_" Asami said, grinning.

"So, I guess we're on our own now…?" Korra said, nervously.

"I guess we are…" Asami said, trying to calm her own nerves.

Korra leant forwards closing their distance again, and they kissed, slowly. Asami closed her eyes and lightly gasped when she felt Korra's lips against her neck, and her hands sliding under her top.

"Korra…" she interrupted the girl.

"Sorry, should I, um, stop?" Korra asked, scratching behind her head and looking away.

Asami grabbed her stolen jacket and pulled Korra forwards, "Quite the opposite," she whispered, nervously glancing towards her bed.

Korra turned bright red, but as they headed to the bed and slowly undressed one another, Asami found all kinds of ways to distract Korra from her shyness.

Before she knew it, Korra was atop Asami, looking down into her beautiful green eyes. Korra was overwhelmed with emotion, her expression tender as she asked, "Is this… okay?"

"More than…" Asami sighed happily, twirling a strand of Korra's hair.

_I'm so happy..._ thought Korra, as unexpected tears fell out of her eyes and splashed onto Asami's cheek.

"Korra?" Asami asked, placing her hands into the young Avatar's hair, fingers nesting into the soft threads.

"Sorry," Korra smiled down at her, "I'm just so happy… I love you so much."

Tears welled up in Asami's eyes, "Oh, Korra." she smiled, gently bushing away Korra's tears with her thumb. "I love you too, I feel like I always have."

Korra leant down to kiss Asami, her heart throbbing so much it threatened to burst out of her chest.

::

They made love, slowly, pausing between touches and caresses to look into each other's eyes, whisper long-hidden feelings, and exchange tender kisses.

Later, Korra rested her head against Asami's chest, listening to her heartbeat. She had never felt this way before, so _alive_, like everything in the world was suddenly brighter.

Asami idly twirled her fingers through Korra's hair, unable to form any words. She had never felt so loved, so complete.

They both slept peacefully, smiling, with tears of happiness resting beneath their eyes.

* * *

><p><strong><span>3: Passion<span>**

Korra woke first, blurry eyed and initially confused at feeling a heavy weight against her arm. It took less than a second for her senses to kick in, and a wide smile crept on her lips as she sunk her nose into the hair of the beauty nestled inside her arms.

She grinned as memories from the night before came flooding back to her. Korra bit her lip and blushed, then moaned quietly as she thudded her head back into the mattress with her eyes closed. _I don't want to ever leave here. _She thought.

As Korra's head hit the bed, Asami woke and jolted up with a start at the sudden impact. "snrrt... No! We need to recalibrate three clicks to the left or else... snzzz." Korra stared at her, wide eyed. Asami's usually perfect hair was sticking out at various angles, her make-up was completely gone, and she looked positively... _radiant_. Even with a little bit of drool at the corner of her lips.

"Asami? Hellooo?" Korra rubbed her palm on her back, giggling as she spoke.

"Damn. Too late." said Asami, apparently still asleep as she fell back onto the bed, lightly snoring.

Korra had never before fought such a difficult battle, a battle to stop herself from laughing so loudly that it'd wake the spirits. _I think I just fell in love a little more, how's that even possible?_ She thought, fondly. She felt honoured that she was possibly one of the only, maybe _the __only_person in the world who had seen the magnificent miss Sato not only dishevelled albeit it in a ferociously sexy way, but also sleep-talking and snoring.

Korra felt it kinder to pretend to be asleep when, not too long after, Asami woke up.

::

Asami yawned and stretched. Immediately sensing Korra behind her, she arched her back into her and purred sleepily. She tilted her head to look at her new lover and was greeted with a peacefully sleeping face. Asami placed a light kiss on Korra's forehead and hopped off the bed, heading towards the bathroom. _Can't let her see my morning face, not yet anyway! _She mused.

::

Korra watched the ivory skinned beauty with one eye open, slowly running her eyes over the perfect body before her. As Asami closed the bathroom door, all Korra could think was how much she'd like a repeat of the night before. Korra heard the squeak of a handle being turned, followed straight afterwards by running water and contented, pitch-perfect humming. _Oh! I wonder if she can sing_? Korra propped her arm up, delighted at the sudden realisation that she still had so much to learn about her.

::

Asami felt herself shudder with pleasure at the sensation of the warm water cascading through her hair, down her face and her body. She felt so much more alive today than she had in, well, for as long as she could remember. She closed her eyes and relished the moment, absent-mindedly humming an old forgotten tune from happier times. She felt a spark of excitement that just beyond the door, lying peacefully on her bed, was the woman she loved.

Korra had turned out to be an exceptionally observant and patient lover, and as she thought back to last night Asami bit her lip, her mouth curling into a wicked grin. She hadn't had many partners. She liked to think she was fairly picky. As far as girls, well, if you could count a teenage fling, she supposed Korra was her second. But last night was so different to anything she'd ever experienced before, in some ways more tender, in others, more intense.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a polite tap at her door.

::

"Asami, can I come in?" Korra held her breath with her ear at the door. It had taken ten long minutes for her to work up the courage to even ask.

There was a slight pause...

"Only if you close your eyes..!" Asami replied eventually.

"If you insist! Okay, Coming in!" she obliged, twisting the door handle and using her hand to feel her way into the room.

Asami tried not to laugh at naked-Korra blindly stumbling around the room.

"Why are my eyes closed again?" She asked, as she found the source of the water in the centre of the room and stepped into it. Her hands found Asami's skin and she pulled herself into her body. They held each other in a tight embrace, and Korra felt every hair on her body stand on end. She kept her eyes firmly closed, as ordered.

"You can't see me without my face on." Asami stated, matter-of-factly.

"Your face... you mean make-up?" Korra was still unfamiliar with certain city slang.

"Yes, the bit that hides the not so nice parts!" Asami laughed, nervously.

"Too late" said Korra, flinging open her eyes and poking Asami's nose tip with her own.

"Korra!" Asami gently swiped at her, suddenly defensive.

"Already saw you this morning. You were sleep talking too. Sleep swearing actually!" Korra was grinning. "And you know what?" She gently gripped Asami's arm as it came in for another playful swipe, then swept her mouth to her ear "... you are sexy as _hell._" she finished, lightly kissing Asami's neck.

::

Asami was lost for words. She felt so exposed! She didn't let people see her unless she looked perfect. And yet here was the avatar, here was _Korra_, sweeping aside all of her fears. And with lips grazing their way around her neck, Asami couldn't say she minded at all.

She was snapped out of her trance with a sudden knock on the outside door.

::

"Asami? Korra?" It was Tenzin.

"Crap!" Asami exclaimed, almost stumbling as she tried to break out of the dizzy spell Korra had placed her in. Korra's face was incredulous. Asami giggled and playfully brushed her hair. "Hold that thought, babe." she said as she quickly kissed Korra, grabbed a robe and headed out to the door.

"Coming...!" Asami shouted. She'd completely forgotten about her make-up, and didn't much care right now. The whole world could see her like this... _I'm sexy as hell after all_, Asami thought, smiling to herself at Korra's earlier words.

"Oh, praise the spirits!" exclaimed Tenzin as Asami opened the door. "We were all very concerned when you two didn't show up last night! I thought I had best check here before we sent out any search parties. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry Tenzin... it's hard to keep track of time in the spirit world." Asami smiled. "We actually only got back this morning."

"We?" Tenzin asked, "Where's Korra?"

::

Korra burst out of the bathroom in a spare robe she'd managed to find.

"Tenziiiin!" she grinned, striding towards the wide eyed air-bender, her hair dripping and her face illuminated with a bright flush. "We were just. taking. a. _shower._" she said through gritted, but still grinning teeth.

She could see the cogs turning in Tenzin's head and it was almost painful to watch. "I think I'll just... leave you two alone, I'm sure you must be very busy." he flustered, "Asami, when you are ready, the mayor wants to get some initial feedback on some reconstruction ideas he's had. I'm glad you're both okay!" he whirled around and quickly left the doorstep.

::

Asami turned to face Korra." Hey, wasn't that a bit mean?" she enquired, though she had a playful curve to her lips.

"No! Tenzin being Tenzin, that's mean!" Korra pouted. "Sure, it's not on purpose but I mean how many times is that now? He's unbelievable!" Korra exclaimed. _It's true_, thought Asami, _he does have terrible timing_.

"Well, maybe it was for the best." Asami sighed. "I don't think we can put off our responsibilities much longer._ We _have a city to rebuild." Asami was sure to emphasise that it would be a joint effort. She was looking forwards to Korra playing a part in the reconstruction this time around.

"Besides which, if we'd continued in there for much longer..." Asami glanced at the bathroom, "I'm pretty sure we would have lost an entire day."

"Yeah but what a way to lose a day, am I right?" Korra asked as she winked, showing that familiar Avatar bravado that Asami loved so much.

"Mmm. Yes, no arguments there," Asami said as she kissed her quickly and headed back to the bathroom, to continue getting ready, "But we have to behave for now, it's for the good of the city!" she laughed as she went to finish her shower.

::

Korra smiled. She was right. They couldn't just forget about the world around them, as tempting as it was. Korra had to draw on every fibre of willpower she had to not go back into that bathroom and continue on from exactly where she'd been so rudely interrupted. Instead, she focused herself on getting dressed and tidying up the room.

She found herself thinking about their new-found relationship. _I suppose we should really tell people... but who? And how? And when? And will they be okay with it?_ A small feeling of panic welled up inside her. By the time Asami was finished, back with her usual perfect hair and make-up, Korra was looking positively aghast.

"Korra! What's wrong?" Asami asked, taking the young girl's face in her palms.

Korra loved the feeling of her hands against her skin... it calmed her. "It's just, what are we going to tell people, or even... are we?"

"Well... I hadn't thought about it too much." Asami seemed to get lost in thought for a moment, "But now that you mention it, I'd love for people to know. I'm extremely grateful that you're mine..." Asami stroked Korra's cheek, "And even more grateful that I'm yours." She placed another swift kiss against Korra's lips.

Korra's expression softened and she placed her hand above Asami's. "That's all I needed to hear."

::

They headed to the air temple to catch up with their friends before they'd have to get down to business.

They found Mako first, who folded his arms and stared at them. "What, you think I didn't know?" he said. "What kind of a detective do you think I am? You were acting like teenage lovebirds at the wedding," he fumed, "and then on the dance floor you'd think it was you two who'd gotten married! And don't even get me started on that kiss!"

"You SAW that?" Korra gasped. Asami had her hand to her mouth.

"_I_ saw it? Try half of the entire _room_. Didn't you hear them cheering you on?" He asked, sour-faced. But then his expression turned softer, and he burst out laughing at the shocked expressions before him.

"Cheering?! But I... I thought that was the ocean." Korra mumbled, embarrassed.

"Relax, guys, seriously. I think most people know. Everyone's really happy, you two make a great couple. Honestly, it's about time." Mako smiled, genuinely.

Korra was delighted with how mature he'd become. She gave him a warm embrace. "Thanks, Mako." she smiled.

"Like I said Korra. I've got your back. You too, Asami." Mako winked and walked off, whistling.

"Wow, wonder what's gotten into him?" Asami asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Maybe a laaaydeee friend?" Korra purred. They both chuckled, spirits lifted by Mako taking the news so well.

::

Since them being a couple was apparently no surprise to anyone, the two found themselves heading to Republic City next, determined to start making a difference.

Asami popped into the Mayor's office, exchanged a few pleasantries and walked out with a set of blueprints.

"Any good?" enquired Korra.

"To be honest, these are... sketchy at best. I'll have to work my magic on them." Asami sighed, "I'm going to head to my office. Maybe see you later?" She raised an eyebrow. It was a question.

"Of course! I'll swing by with lunch. I'm gonna go bend the city back into shape." Korra grinned and flexed with her familiar bravado.

"Oh stop, you're way too distracting." Asami said, kissing her and caressing a flexed bicep, capturing Korra's bottom lip in hers before she hurried off, keeping her eyes against Korra's for as long as possible.

::

Korra stared after her, bashfully, then shook her head to come back to her senses. _Okay! City. Repairs._

She headed to Lin's office first to find out where the worse affected areas were, and used her earth bending to fix and stabilise crumbled buildings, and her water bending to sweep water back into canals. She then went on to metal-bend burst pipe after burst pipe and used her air bending to blast any debris into neat piles, ready to be taken away.

Of course she wasn't the only bender able to do these things, but she was by far the most energetic, and she felt relieved that she was able to actively help out this time around. Not like last time when she'd been useless and broken, when she'd run away for years. _Don't_. She thought. _Don't go there_.

She knew there would be weeks, _months_ of work, but she was determined to make a difference this time. And she felt proud that she was helping Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries _who just happened to be her beautiful girlfriend_, rebuild the city.

Korra had completely lost track of time, when her tummy suddenly grumbled. _Lunch time already?_ She looked up into the sky and could see it getting dark. It was way, way past lunch time... _oh crap... Asami! _She panicked, remembering her earlier promise.

She grabbed a couple of boxes of chicken noodles from one of the new makeshift bars and swiftly made her way back to the office.

::

Asami was distracted by a tapping at the door.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled, a pencil clasped in her mouth.

She thought she saw Korra walk in with two boxes of take-out, but she was extremely focused on the schematic in front of her.

"I think you need to recalibrate that part three clicks to the left..." Korra grinned, tapping a fingertip at a random spot on the blueprint.

Asami looked up at her quizzically. "Oh... hi! Sorry sweetie, is it lunchtime already?" she smiled, rubbing her tired eyes. "What was that about recalibrating?" she asked, confused.

"Oh nothing, just teasing." Korra smiled, sweeping in for a quick kiss.

Asami rolled up the design and cleared the table, pointing to a chair so that Korra could join her.

::

Korra was secretly relieved that she'd gotten away with not bringing lunch earlier. She slapped both lunch boxes on the table, snapped her chopsticks and began to dig in.

"So... hummgry!" she said between mouthfulls.

"Busy day?" Asami enquired gleefully, as she dug into the food herself.

"Mmm, yeah. Don't think I've ever bended that much in a day. Except when fighting." Korra was feeling quite drained from her exertions, she didn't actually realise how much she'd done. She just hoped she was helping.

"You know, Lin spoke to me just a few minutes ago. People are completely stoked you're back. They say you're making a huge difference already!" Asami exclaimed, bringing joy to the young Avatar's heart. "Apparently you restored an entire block of houses, an entire block! In one day!" Asami continued, eyes glinting.

"Oh, did I?" Korra struggled to recall. All she could remember was thrusting all of her energy into her work, whilst being seriously motivated by flashbacks of the night before.

Asami reached over to caress her cheek. "Yes. You did. Thanks Korra... I think we can make this city the best that it's ever been." Asami smiled at her, beaming with pride.

::

The two finished their lunch-which-was-actually-dinner and headed back to Asami's house.

By the time Asami had changed into her nightgown, Korra had already passed out on the bed, fully clothed. _She really gave it her all today... _Asami thought, feeling a tug at her heartstrings.

Asami pulled Korra's coat and boots off, then tugged the exhausted girl into bed beside her. She folded her arms around Korra's waist and nestled her nose into the back of her hair.

"I love you," she whispered into the unconscious avatar's back.

Asami found blissful sleep just a few moments later.

::

The next morning, Asami was the first to wake. She felt fully rested, and her heart soared at the fact she had woken with Korra between her arms, her back pressed into her chest. _I'm the big spoon today, hehehe_. Her lips curled into a wicked smile and she pulled the avatar closer.

Asami spent a few delightful minutes teasing the hair around the frame of Korra's face. Today would be another busy day. And the day after. And the day after. She sighed.

They had so much to _do_. Asami felt herself blush when she found herself selfishly thinking she'd just like to spend the day with Korra instead, perhaps finishing off the shower they'd shared yesterday...

Asami leant over Korra's sleeping figure, and kissed her on the lips. She felt a warm "Hmmm..?" as Korra's lips vibrated in response.

::

Korra opened one eye as she felt lips against hers. _I could get used to this_... she thought, sleepily returning Asami's kiss.

"G'morning sexy lady!" she yawned, stretching, as she felt her consciousness swinging back into reality. "'Not sure I remember going to bed?"

"You passed out!" Asami laughed, stroking Korra's hair.

"Oh. Did you take advantage of me?" Korra grinned.

Asami put on a mock expression of shock and gasped, "Me? Never. I was the perfect gentleman. Gentlelady. Gentlelady-man"

Korra noticed that Asami was being especially cute this morning and flashed her a wide grin. She propped herself up on her elbow and met Asami's lips, kissing her tenderly. And when she felt Asami stroking her hand up her back, she was suddenly fully awake.

"Sooo," Asami's cheeks flushed, and she paused, seemingly unsure of what to say next.

"Soooo?" Korra grinned, her palm trailing up Asami's side.

"Um. Ummm. Shower?" Asami half smiled, her lip caught in her teeth.

Korra gave a Mako salute, jokingly shouting "Yes, Ma'am!" and both girls laughed as they headed towards the bathroom.

::

Bolin looked at Mako, as they both heard the fairly distinct voices coming from inside Asami's house.

A piercing giggle rang out, Asami's voice laughing, "Korra!" followed by a loud splash and more laughter. And then quieter, less distinct whispering.

"I thiiink, we should come back later." Bolin whispered, prodding his fingertips together.

Mako rolled his eyes, "How long are they going to be like this?!" he huffed, as he stormed off, with Bolin close behind, "Do they think the city will rebuild itself?!"

::

She lay on the floor of the shower, closing her eyes as the droplets splashed against her face. She turned to face the beautiful woman next to her, and felt her heart soar when she saw her staring back. Korra made Asami feel like a different person. She_welcomed_ the change, it felt so unique to be able to act on her emotions rather than put on pretences.

"Korra." She said, finding her hand and entwining their fingers.

"Mmm?" Korra asked, sounding dazed.

Asami sighed, "I think we should get ready, much as I'd love to stay here with you all day", she smiled.

Korra reluctantly agreed and the two finished their shower, exchanging soft kisses, quiet compliments and flushed smiles as they prepared for the day ahead.

As they started to get dressed, Asami couldn't help but notice that Korra seemed unusually quiet.

"Are you okay?" she asked, softly smiling at Korra and gently rubbing her palm down her shoulders.

"Yeah…" Korra said, "It's just that, I've never felt like this before. I'm not sure I even know who I am when I'm with you..."

Asami placed her hand against Korra's cheek. "It's not like I'm... quite myself around you either, Korra." she stated, knowing full well that it had been an understatement. "You are you. I am me. And maybe together, we're something new," she smiled.

"Can't argue with that", chuckled Korra, as she kicked on her boots.

As they headed out into the open, hand in hand into a new day, they turned to smile at each other. They knew that together, they were stronger. Together, they'd get Republic City rebuilt in no time at all.

-== Fin ==-


	2. Book 2 - Spirits Within

_[Author's note: this is a Teen version of "Spirits Within" which you can find against my profile, should you wish to read the mature version...]_

* * *

><p><span><strong>1: Awakening<strong>

Vaatu _seethed_. Hot flashes of human despair hurled through his mind... he wanted to be free! He wanted to claw at, tear, destroy everything, _everything!_ And yet, he was so... infuriatingly... _tired_. He had lost the battle this time. His only hope for revenge was to allow himself to fade, waiting for the perfect moment to return, a desperate, pitiful soul to guide him back into reality.

As had happened so many times before, he resigned himself to his defeat and gradually, resentfully faded away into nothing inside the tree of time.

_When I am reborn, this time, I shall not fail!_ Were his last thoughts, as his consciousness drifted back into the cosmos.

::

"Oof!" Korra winced as Asami's gloved fist punched her not-all-that-gently between her ribs. She feigned a stumble and then swiftly wrapped her legs around her attacker's waist, and with a quick somersault, flung her to the ground beneath her.

Asami stared up at Korra, furious at losing a point but entranced by the sensation of Korra straddling her waist. Fuelled by adrenaline, she didn't hesitate to respond when Korra pinned her arms down and suddenly kissed her.

"Annnd it looks like the Avatar is attempting to suffocate the CEO, with her... mouth!" announced Shiro, enthusiastic as ever. "Korra wins the point, making the score one point each! Who would have known they'd be so evenly matched, folks?"

Applause and cheers rose in volume throughout the crowd, and Korra's adrenaline began to pump harder.

Asami used both her palms to shove Korra off her, laughing as she kicked out and using the motion to land back on her feet. "Korra! It's a fight, behave yourself!" She had a glint in her eye as she rushed in for another attack," Next point is mine, get ready to eat dirt!"

Korra rolled on the ground and then quickly jumped to her feet, panicking for a moment as she almost used air bending to achieve the feat. _No bending! Dammit Korra!_ She gasped as she noticed Asami was hurtling towards her, a menacing look in her intent green eyes.

_Right leg,_ thought Korra, deftly blocking with a loud *_thud*_, impressed at her girlfriend's strength as she felt herself pushed back from the impact. Asami's fist was already coming in for a jab, but her kick had revealed an opening, which Korra quickly exploited with a swift roundhouse. Asami thrust herself to the side, avoiding the attack by a hair, then unclenched her incoming fist and grabbed Korra's shirt instead, spinning her around and throwing her suddenly over her shoulder.

"_What a throw!_ Another point to Asami! That's two to one, folks!" The crowd erupted again.

Korra rubbed her mouth with the back of her fist, panting. Seeing that Asami's hand was held out, Korra held her gaze as she allowed herself to be lifted back to her feet. "You never cease to amaze me, Miss Sato." she grinned.

Despite her initial reservations, she was thoroughly enjoying the event. Korra thought back to their argument last week, the thing that started all this. _No wonder she was angry,_ she thought, sprinting towards her contender with her legs coiled, ready for the next attack.

::

"Fine, let's fight!" Asami yelled as she slammed her hand on her workbench, glaring at Korra furiously. She had been tinkering with this stupid hummingbird v2 suit all day and the damn thing just wouldn't work!

"Wait, what? What did I do?" Korra asked, her face a portrait of confusion.

"If you think you can beat me in a fair fight, there's only one way to find out." she seethed, smacking her metallic target with her wrench, causing its faceplate to fall to the floor with a loud clang. "Argh!"

"What? 'Samiii, I didn't even mean it that way". Korra was trying to use her puppy eyes look. _Not going work this time!_ Asami thought, though she couldn't help but soften a little despite her best efforts. _Damn those eyes._

"You said, and I quote: '_Do you want me to train you?_'"

"I asked you that because you said you were fed up of being stuck in the office all day! I thought you might like to stretch your legs!"

"You said it because you think you're even in a position where you _can_ train me. Which part of me growing up learning martial arts _throughout my entire childhood_ didn't you understand? Take away your bending and I'd tear you to pieces!"

Asami shot her a vicious stare as she put her fingertip onto Korra's chest. "Let's arrange a public fight. I'll let the world see that I can knock you down a peg or two."

"Urrrgh"... Korra held her face in her palm as she tried to face down the angry beast-woman in front of her. Despite herself, Korra couldn't help but feel fiercely attracted to her when she was this furious.

Korra had made the mistake of forgetting just how proud Asami was to be a non-bender, and the even bigger mistake of forgetting how competitive she could be; something she'd first seen when Asami, with an almost manic look in her eyes, nearly knocked that poor guy off the racetrack... back when they'd first started to become friends.

All she could do now was go along with it, and hope for the best. She wanted to say, "But_ what if I hurt you?"_, but she knew that'd make Asami even angrier, and even more defensive. Korra shuddered at the thought, and instead she volunteered an idea: "How about we do it to raise money to help with the rebuilding and re-homing? Ask people to donate to watch, I mean. And I think it might really cheer the citizens up too, give them some entertainment for once."

"That's... that's actually not a bad idea," Asami reasoned, finger on her lips and eyes deep in thought. She seemed to have calmed down. "Let me talk to the mayor and see if we can't prioritise your duties into getting the old pro-bending arena refurbished. And let's get some flyers up around the city."

"Deal!" Korra put her hand out. "Deal," Asami responded, a smile appearing at the corner of her mouth. "And don't you dare go easy on me, because the spirits know I won't return the favour."

::

Korra dug her toes into the sand and leapt at her target, determined to even the score.

Asami _knew_ that Korra would go for an all-out attack next. She knew she'd hate to be on the losing side of the scoreboard. _I guess it's another thing we have in common_, she mused as she went into a defensive posture and meticulously parried Korra's blows, using her forearms to sweep and block every incoming attack.

She winced a little at Korra's relentless attacks, being pushed gradually towards the out-of-bounds area, but if she could hold out just a little longer, for one small opportunity... _there!_

Korra threw attack after attack at Asami but she couldn't land a blow, and it was causing her to become increasingly agitated. Suddenly, Asami's palm thudded firmly into her chest, stunning her. "How..?" She gasped, as Asami's fingers grasped her clothes, gripping, twisting and sending her head over heels over the taller woman's head.

Korra couldn't help but grin proudly when she noticed Asami's smiling curved lips, and her raised eyebrow telling her _I told you so_, before she landed on the floor with a crash.

"Sato is victorious! Three points to one! Who could have guessed that the Avatar would crumble before the might of our own Future Industries CEO?" The crowd violently applauded, stamping their feet and cheering wildly.

::

The two fighters left the area, grateful smiles all around from their new-found fans cheering them on as they walked to the lockers.

"You were amazing, I couldn't even get two points on you!" Korra laughed, wrapping her arm around the slender waist of the new, and first, Republic City Martial Art's champion.

"So you didn't go easy on me?" Asami asked, flicking her hair behind her ears and wrapping her arm around Korra's shoulder.

"Of course not," pouted Korra, "I just rely on my bending normally, I guess."

Asami twisted her fingers into Korra's hair. "Well, I guess if I'm the RCMA champion... I _could_ always help you brush up on your non-bending combat techniques?" she asked, a glint in her eye.

"You mean, train me?" Korra laughed at the intentional irony.

As they walked into the locker rooms, Korra suddenly heard a loud *click" behind her, and whirled to face the threat. She found Asami staring back at her, sporting a wicked smile on her lips, hands at her back, releasing the recently-locked door handle.

"I was thinking, maybe... the training could start _now_." She smiled and raised an eyebrow as she walked purposefully towards her target.

::

Korra closed her eyes and cast her mind back. _It's been over a week since we've been... intimate._ They'd both been so _busy_, Asami planning out repairs and attending meetings every day, as well as helping out in the field. Korra bending, day in and day out, repairing street after street, and home after home. Today, however, had been a day off, a holiday for every citizen, including them.

Korra opened her eyes and felt her breaths turn shallow as the raven haired beauty strode towards her, a playful, alluring look in her eyes, and that gorgeous tell-tale curve of her lips - like she was having some entertaining, secret thought.

Asami was upon her, palm against her shoulder, pushing her back against the lockers she'd been standing near. Ruby lips broadened into a wide grin, and when Korra dared to raise her eyes to meet those of her attacker, she sensed a certain degree of... amusement?

"You're blushing." Asami teased, twirling a finger around her victim's hair, "Where in the world is your mind, Avatar Korra?" she continued, wiggling her eyebrows playfully, before shifting a sideways glance and then pointing her thumb over to the side. "I said training, didn't I?" She laughed as she released Korra from her grip.

Korra followed her gaze, soon realising that Asami was gesturing over to the gymnasium, the small, private enclosure that had been built directly next to the lockers for use by major league pro-benders. She followed the sultry engineer through the door. Miraculously, the gym was still intact. Pretty much everything was in place, apart from scattered cracks on the walls here and there.

::

"All right Korra," Asami stood in the centre of the gym and turned to face her, arms crossed, with her best _'I mean business!'_ look. "Come here." she said, tightening her fingers into her gloves.

The water tribe woman obediently walked up and stood in front of her, tightening her own wrist bandages. Blue eyes stared into green, and Asami had to take a second to once again marvel at the sight of Korra in her white joggers, deep blue tank top and wrist bandages. She'd grown her hair out just a little, enough for her to be able to tie the strands that'd usually be in her face behind her head, into an adorable little stumpy tail.

"You're strong. Stronger than anybody I know," Asami said, watching Korra's face carefully to make sure she didn't overstep any boundaries, "And you're fast. But," Asami lunged downwards into the fastest sweep kick she could muster, "Not. Fast. Enough." She finished, as Korra landed on her rear, legs in the air, drawing the wind out of her lungs.

::

"That's cheating!" Korra exclaimed, pouting up at the assailant whilst rubbing her bruised behind. She flicked her knees up and her legs forwards, deftly flipping back onto her feet. "Okay then, let's do this!" she challenged, a competitive urge suddenly burning inside of her.

Asami started to jab at her, forcing Korra onto the defensive. "You need to learn to defend more. You attack too much," Asami was drilling into her verbally as well as physically. "Your attacks are too animated, any wasted movement slows you down," she continued, now throwing in a few roundhouse kicks which Korra reflected with her forearms. "And you're too stiff! Relax, and let your instincts take over."

Korra swallowed her pride, because the words actually made some kind of sense to her. Though she'd matured and calmed since her teenage years, she'd be the first to admit she could still be hot-headed at times. "You mean, like when I learnt air bending?" she asked, dodging more blows and still not finding any opening to retaliate.

"Yes, but less dodging," Asami continued, speeding up her attacks once she saw Korra getting used to the assault, "more blocking, and look for an opening when you parry. Don't think about it, attack it, the moment you see it." Korra was trying to focus, _really_ trying, but she was constantly distracted by how good Asami looked in her body-hugging crimson vest, and baggy, black knee high pants. Her exposed abdomen really wasn't helping her concentration, either.

Asami's attacks were becoming a blur, "Don't you ever get tired?" panted Korra, still managing to deflect the assault, in fact if anything she felt her moves becoming more precise, more tuned, the longer they sparred at this intensity. She felt her body naturally drift into a rhythm, where she no longer had to think too much about what to do, and when. And then, when she parried a particularly powerful roundhouse aimed at her face, she saw her chance.

::

Asami gasped as Korra twisted her forearm block into a grip, palm grabbing the calf she'd raised to her head, and felt herself suddenly falling as Korra knelt to the floor, pulling her leg down with her as she swept the other one away.

She winced at the prospect of the sudden impact, but felt her shoulders land into warm, welcoming arms instead. Korra was grinning like a child that'd won their first ever toy in a spirit festival. "Don't get too cocky!" Asami warned, allowing herself to be helped back onto her feet.

"Round two. This time I'm not holding back, and I want you to attack _and_ defend."

"Wait, what, you were holding baa..!" Korra flung her torso backwards to avoid the blur of a kick that had almost sent her flying. Her loose-hanging top flew up her torso with the movement, revealing beads of sweat against her now tightened abdomen. Asami blinked, _so distracting!_ she thought, as she drove into her next attack.

Korra's movements quickly began to mirror her own. "You're a fast learner!" she said, unable to mask the pride in her voice.

"Maybe it's because I have a great teacher!" Korra grinned at her appreciatively, before sending a spinning roundhouse at her midriff, which Asami only just managed to block.

"Good!" she encouraged Korra, retaliating with a one-two jab, both parried. Their bodies began to dance, every blow dodged or parried, every counter attack avoided. They swirled around one another, blurs of motion clashing together violently. Then Asami finally saw a weakness.

::

Korra saw an opening and thrust her hand forwards, gripping her teacher's fabric in her hands, at which point she realised that her shoulder was also caught in a grip. Both girls desperately tried to throw one another, but they were equally matched in strength. They slowly circled, eyes intense, panting. Sweat was dripping down Korra's chest and her back, and she could see Asami had a damp patch on her own torso, and her hair hung loose in wild strands. Staring back into those intense green eyes, she felt her heart pounding in her chest.

A few moments passed, nothing but ragged breaths breaking the silence between the two.

"Training is over," Asami broke the silence first, and as she closed the gap between their lips, Korra felt a completely different kind of fire well up inside of her.

::

A few hours later, they lay together in each other's arms, exchanging tender caresses.

"Can we stay here? I'm so sleepy..." Asami mumbled, her eyes glazing over.

Korra leant forward and kissed her quickly, before running off and returning with blankets and pillows, a triumphant expression on her face. Asami had _no idea_ where she'd gotten them and was too tired to care. She cocooned herself into the makeshift bed with Korra, pushing her back against her chest and sighing contentedly at the warmth.

"I love you. Sometimes so much that it hurts." Asami said, stroking her hand over the arm that Korra always placed around her waist.

"I... I feel the same. I can't get you out of my head." Korra mumbled into her neck.

Not long afterwards, they drifted to sleep.

::

She felt at peace, warm, in love. _Nothing_ could take away her happiness. She dreamt of Asami, and she soared through the sky, gold spheres surrounding her in her bliss.

Then her heart suddenly stopped for a moment, and she felt an intense chill coarse through her.

_Something isn't right!_

Red and black patterns swirled madly in her mind, disorientating her. She felt suddenly queasy.

_Something's not right!_

The sky tore open and Korra felt herself falling down through a black abyss, screaming, a cold sweat creeping across her entire body. She was paralysed with fear as a giant, diamond shaped, sinister orange eye blurred into reality above her falling figure.

_"__HELLO, KORRA__._" Vaatu laughed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>2: Sacrifice<strong>

Korra awoke, screaming.

"It's okay... You're okay..." She could hear the reassurances of a familiar, warm voice, and she felt Asami's hands surrounding her.

The image of Vaatu's black, crazed iris was still burning in her mind, and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

"Korra, what happened? I thought the nightmares had stopped?"

"V... Vaatu," she choked on his name.

"Vaatu? You defeated him... what do you mean, Korra?" Asami asked, maintaining her gentle tone whilst stroking Korra's hair.

"He spoke to me," Korra was trembling. "I think… I think he's inside of me," she said, clutching at her chest, her face a mask of confusion and fear.

"Why don't you talk to Raava about it? Just so that we know it was only a nightmare," Asami tried to reassure her, brushing her tears away with her thumb.

"I'm not so good at contacting her here, in fact right now I don't feel a connection at all," Korra sighed. "Will you come with me to the spirit world?" she asked, wiping the rest of her tears with the back of her hand.

"Of course." Asami thought, _I'd follow you to the ends of the world_.

::

Asami pulled her satomobile over by the recently erected spirit portal border gate, and she took Korra's hand as they walked towards it.

"Avatar Korra, Miss Sato," a guard formally greeted them.

"At ease, soldier," Asami flashed him an amused smile as she thought back to why they'd decided to protect the portal. It was actually Korra's idea. _"The spirit world is beautiful, but it's dangerous. We should protect people from themselves, and gradually open up access once they understand how everything works in there."_

They walked into and through the portal, both smiling at each other, fond and not-so-distant memories returning to them.

"_Korra!_" she heard Raava in her mind the second she arrived, and was shocked into stillness. Asami looked at her with concern as she sat to meditate right by the entrance. Korra looked back apologetically and shook her head, afraid of what she knew was to come.

She cast her mind into itself and focused on the spirit within.

"Raava. What's going on? Why did I dream about Vaatu?"

"_He's... he's here, Korra. I can feel him too._"

"No... I don't understand... how?" Korra felt tears welling at her cheek, but was also acutely aware of arms around her and a warm embrace from behind.

_"After we are defeated, we fade away. Although we cannot rule for ten-thousand years, we can be reborn in the world at any time before then."_ Raava paused in thought, _"as a... lesser form of ourselves, hidden within another living being."_

"But it's so soon, and… why me?" Korra asked.

_"I am also confused. This would usually take at least several hundred years."_

"IT IS BECAUSE YOUR PAIN WAS SO UNIQUE, SO DELICIOUS." Korra felt a flash of hatred wash over her and tried to block it out. No sooner had he spoken, than Vaatu had receded back into nothingness.

"Raava, I don't know what to do!" Korra shouted internally.

_"Korra, there is more,"_ Raava said, and seemed to be hesitant to continue. _"A human body cannot house both of our spirits. They would eventually die."_

"No! No..." Korra choked, "we'd just found happiness. There has to be something..."

_"The only way is for Vaatu to leave your body, and I have tried to evict him, but he is tethered to your soul."_

"So he will stay until I die? And then what? Take over the world with no Avatar to defend it?" Korra felt the desperation creep into her thoughts.

_"In his current lesser form, he too would die when his host dies,"_Raava explained._"If it will allow you to live, I could leave your body. However, Vaatu would then grow at a much faster rate, until he was let loose upon the world inside you, as a dark Avatar."_

"I think we both know that isn't an option. I have to speak to Iroh. I'll talk to you later, Raava." Korra said, lifting herself out of her meditative coma.

::

She woke in familiar, warm arms. "Korra... talk to me, _please_." Asami whispered, her voice cracking. Korra turned around and felt her chest tighten at the sight of tears visibly streaming down Asami's face.

"Asami..." she wanted to lie to her, she wanted to wipe the concern off her face, smile at her and forget about everything. Instead, she looked down to the floor and felt Asami gently lift her chin, silently urging her to continue.

"It wasn't a dream." Korra sighed, and found herself crying when fresh tears appeared in Asami's eyes. "I'm so sorry... I thought we could finally have peace," she sobbed into the other woman's shoulder as she was pulled into her embrace.

"We'll fix this, we'll fix this. Don't worry." Asami, reassuring her as always. Korra decided to leave out the part about her near certain-death. She couldn't bring herself to speak the words.

"I want you to meet someone." Korra choked back her pain and smiled at her, breaking away from the hug. "He's an old friend who might be able to help." She stood and took Asami's hand as they headed in a random direction.

It wasn't long before Iroh's hut appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. Korra did love the ability to find what you were looking for in this world. _If only I could find a Vaatu-exorcist_. Alas, the thought summoned no such thing.

Iroh opened his door as the two women approached, with his usual wide, genuine smile.

"Korra! It is so good to see you. And I see you brought a… friend?" he raised an eyebrow at Asami.

"Wait... you're Iroh? THE Iroh?" Asami seemed lost for words and Korra found herself staring appreciatively at her face, which was a mask of wonder.

"Haha! Am I really that famous? Come in, come in." He led the two inside and sat them around the table. "Would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please, do you have any Jasmine?" Asami asked politely.

"Oh, I _like_ her Korra, you chose well with this one!" he laughed and winked as he went to prepare their drinks.

Korra had turned a bright shade of red, and Asami had her lips pressed tightly together trying to contain her laughter at the other woman's face.

"Now, Korra." Iroh said, pouring their tea, "Tell me what troubles you, or did you just want me to meet your lady-friend?" he flashed her a grin, causing her to flush red again.

"No, I mean yes. Sorry, this is Asami, my um..."

"Girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you, Iroh. I've heard so many wonderful stories." Asami beamed at him, shaking the older man's hand vigorously.

Korra coughed, "Anyway, Iroh," and her heart suddenly constricted, once she remembered why she came here, "I need your help. Long story short, Vaatu is inside me, don't know how, he's tiny and can't do much but he's there and I need him out. Ideas?" She blurted it all out in one sentence.

Iroh's look was incredulous. "Vaatu?"

"Yes, I've spoken to Raava and she can feel him too. I've heard his voice twice now, though I thought, I hoped, the first time it was just a dream." Korra sighed, "But it wasn't."

She spent a few minutes relaying everything she'd discussed with Raava, watching Asami's expression become more and more concerned, leaving out the teeny, tiny detail about her death.

Iroh rubbed the gap between his eyebrows, deep in thought. "The poison." He stated, coming to a sudden conclusion.

"Huh?"

"That is the only explanation. Korra, the poison was an unnatural entity inside you, and it was within you for almost three years. The pain and despair it caused you was beyond what most people would suffer in a lifetime..." he stopped when he saw realisation dawn on Korra's face.

"He's been inside me that long?" she gasped, clutching at her chest and looking down on it in horror.

"Yes, likely dormant and feeding on the negative energies from both you and the poison during those years," Iroh spoke, sadness in his voice.

"So suffering from the poison itself wasn't enough? Months of being a cripple and three years of hell wasn't enough? Now I get this... this consolation prize thrown in?" She found herself shouting, pacing furiously around the room, but even knowing her anger was misplaced she couldn't help herself, "It's not FAIR! I went through all that, and then some spirit _violates_ me, and now I have to _die_?" Korra gritted her teeth and looked down, realising that she'd said too much.

"Korra... what? What do you mean...?" Asami's voice was a terrified whisper.

Korra sat down, frustrated tears welling under her eyes, and put her head in her palms. "I can't have Vaatu and Raava inside of me. Once Vaatu gets strong enough, my body won't be able to cope with them both."

"Then make one of them leave!" Asami shouted, yelling despite herself.

"I... I can't. Vaatu would only leave by his own will, and if I let Raava go, Vaatu would take over me, become a dark avatar and destroy the world."

"Then let him!" Asami sobbed whilst shouting, "Haven't we been through enough?"

"I'm sorry... I just don't see how losing control of my body is any better than letting it go. He's so weak right now, at least if I die I'll take him with me," she sighed, "But if I release Raava and live with Vaatu inside of me, it's worse. Think of what he could do! He'd kill you and everyone else!" Korra searched her eyes, desperate for understanding.

Asami said nothing, her damp eyes fiercely staring down at the table, and her hands clenched into fists.

Iroh sat calmly, deep in thought. "Korra." He eventually broke the silence, "Perhaps you should stay in the spirit world, where you have a stronger bond with Raava. It will surely slow down Vaatu's advance."

"But why does it matter? I'm still powerless to change anything." Korra had resignation in her voice, not helped by how much she could see this was tearing Asami apart.

"If we slow the process, we may find a way to remove him." He tried to smile, but Korra could see that even he was deeply concerned.

They sat and drank the rest of the tea in silence, each lost in thought.

When they finished, Korra was the first to stand. "I'll go mediate at the tree of life, see if I can find any answers." She felt Asami take her hand, holding her back.

"Korra... wait... don't leave." Asami looked up at her with clear concern in her eyes.

"I'll be right here, you should... you should probably keep an eye on things out there. Send Jinora if you need me." Korra put on a brave face and stroked the other woman's hand, then gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"But what if..." Asami couldn't say the words.

"I'm not going to just keel over and die, I promise." Korra tried to reassure her, "and I think it's best for now if we don't tell anyone. I don't want to spread panic."

"Thanks for tea, Iroh." Korra attempted to sound cheerful as they waved farewell.

She embraced Asami, squeezing her tightly and deeply inhaling her scent like as if it were for the last time. As they parted, Asami paused with her back to Korra, her voice almost a whisper, "Promise me... promise me that you won't die."

"I promise."

::

Asami choked back tears as she headed back to the Satomobile parked outside. _Three years... for three years I thought I'd lost her, and now it's all happening again_. She slumped her head into her arms against the steering wheel and sobbed. For how long, she didn't know.

Eventually she straightened up, her mind focused. _I'll do what I do best_, she thought, heading to her office to busy herself with the latest prototypes and city plans.

::

Korra sat in the tree of life, crossed her legs and closed her eyes.

"KORRA," she felt Vaatu smile maliciously.

"I don't want you, leave me alone." She tried to re-focus, "Raava?"

_"Korra... I'm so sorry... he's already taking over!"_ Raava sounded frantic.

"What? No! Can't you hold him off a little longer?" Korra asked.

_"I am trying, Korra."_Raava's voice was all but a whisper now.

"PATHETIC!" Vaatu sneered, and Korra cried in pain as she felt something twist inside her for the first time.

"How can you be this strong already?" Korra panicked, clutching her chest.

"I HAVE BEEN GATHERING MY STRENGTH FOR YEARS INSIDE YOU. WAITING."

"Waiting... for what?" Korra didn't want to know the answer.

"WAITING UNTIL I KNEW I HAD THE STRENGTH TO SUPPRESS RAAVA AND DESTROY YOU!" Vaatu declared, as he sent tendrils cascading throughout her mind and body. Korra felt him double, then triple in size, laughing as he squeezed against Raava, threatening to split Korra in two.

Korra screamed as hot needles of pain erupted inside of her, and she clutched at her middle gasping for air. "J.. Jinora," she desperately tried to contact the girl, for one selfish last request.

::

"Korra!" Jinora felt a hot, fleeting feeling of dread sweep through her mind.

"Jinora, what's the matter?" Tenzin asked, concerned. They were sat at the dinner table, finishing off their lunch.

"It's... its Korra, I think she's in trouble!" Jinora closed her eyes and attempted to enter the spirit world, soon finding the cause of distress. She hovered above Korra's twisted, convoluting body, and gasped. "Korra! What's happening?"

"No time... to explain... please," and she hated herself for this, but she just wanted one... _just one_more chance to look at her face, "Please, ask Asami to come. Alone."

"But Korra!" Jinora cried.

"PLEASE Jinora!" Korra looked at her, desperation in her eyes as she was thrust into another spasm of pain.

Jinora snapped her eyes open. "We need to call Asami, _now_." was all that she said, respecting Korra's wishes after seeing the intensity in her eyes.

::

Asami had never driven so fast. She came dangerously close to crashing, or killing somebody, or both. Tears streamed down her eyes... _Damnit Korra, you promised!_

She hurled the car straight into the crater, and screeched on her brakes in front of the portal, jumping out of the car and running into the golden light.

Once in the spirit world, she was overcome with panic. _How do I find her? How do I get to Korra?_ No sooner had the picture of Korra entered her mind, than the tree of life zoomed into reality from the distance, as if she'd run thousands of miles with a mere thought.

Her heart nearly stopped when she heard a familiar voice scream from within, and she ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the source.

She crumbled completely at the sight of Korra, writhing in pain, a sliver of blood trailing from her mouth. Asami lost all of her strength and collapsed before the sight, then held Korra's violently jerking body as tightly as she could.

"'Sami, you came..." Korra whispered, forcing a smile as she brushed her hand over the other woman's cheek.

"Korra..." Asami didn't have any words.

"Sorry... I just wanted you here. Didn't know... it'd be this quick." Korra spoke in gasps between her obvious pain. "Selfish, I know." Somehow, she managed to smirk.

"I'm the selfish one!" Asami cried. "You're sacrificing yourself, _again_, and all I can think about is how you can't die, you can't leave me alone... how I don't think I can even live without you!" Her tears splashed freely onto Korra's cheek.

_I love her, so much_, Korra thought, as she was thrust into the most vicious and painful spasm yet, Vaatu's laughs and maddening snarls fading into black as he ripped through what was left of her soul.

::

A thought struck Asami, like a beam of light in a pit of despair. As she held Korra's dying figure, she made a decision. And although it terrified her, the fear was nothing compared to the thought of losing Korra.

She pinned down Korra's violently jerking body down, and stared into her bloodshot eyes.

"Vaatu," she demanded, trying to hide the trembling in her voice.

Korra's body fell limp and her eyes flashed from blue to orange. "YOU DARE TO ADDRESS ME?" the spirit responded.

"You're killing her. And without a host, you'll die too..."

"IT IS OF NO CONCERN, TAKING THE AVATAR'S LIFE IS WORTH A THOUSAND-THOUSAND DEATHS."

"There's another way..." Asami stated, and noticing the spirit's pause, "Use _me_ as a host."

"HAHAHAHA! FOOL! WHY WOULD I WISH TO RESIDE IN SUCH A PITIFUL VESSEL?"

Asami gulped, she had to get this right. _Had_ to. "You're out of touch, like most ancient spirits. You don't know how things work in the modern world. You don't know what true power is any more." She was sweating, knowing full well that she was an infant attempting to half-bluff a being so ancient that it was beyond her comprehension, but it was all or nothing. "Turning into a giant and destroying everything won't work anymore. We have machines. We have technology. We can survive and rebuild."

"THIS DOES NOT MATTER, WHEN I RETURN, I WILL DESTROY HUMANITY COMPLETELY!"

"You can't, not with physical force! It only took a few months for humanity to recover from your last attack." She saw the spirit scowl in disgust, "Wealth is power now, technology and science, medicine, engineering. These are the powers of the world, and... I... I have them all." There was a moment of silence. She was shaking uncontrollably now.

Seconds passed, agonising, silent flickers of time which felt like hours. Then she saw Vaatu form a crooked grin.

"YOU ARE A FOOL. YOU WOULD SACRIFICE YOUR OWN BODY AND DESTROY THE WORLD FOR THIS GIRL?"

"Yes...!" Asami choked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"THEN I SHALL CONSUME YOUR SOUL! I ACCEPT YOUR PROPOSAL."

Vaatu clasped his hand around the back of her neck and pushed his mouth against hers. As she felt a dark arrow sear through her body and into her spine, her last conscious thought was how still Korra's body looked. _I hope I was in time..._ The world slipped into darkness as she fell forwards, slumping over Korra's motionless body.

* * *

><p><span><strong>3: Darkness<strong>

Her consciousness slowly twisted back into reality. She could feel someone dabbing her forehead with a moist towel, and she had the mother of all headaches, worse than that time a nut fell out of her latest aircraft prototype and bumped her on the head.

"Urghh... where am I," Asami croaked, slowly trying to pry her eyes open. The room felt too bright, she had no sense of time or space.

::

Korra tried not to cry, but she couldn't stem the tears. _She's alive... she's alive!_

"You're home. I'm here..." she whispered, caressing Asami's hand.

"Korra, what happened?" Asami asked, one eye now fully open.

"You were unconscious. You've been out for four days with a fever," Korra sighed, "Asami, I was so worried..." she said, softly stroking her hair.

"Wait!" Asami suddenly sat up with her eyes wide, "Argh..." she pressed her hand to her forehead, "I remember!", "Korra! You're alive! You're okay!" Asami's smile made Korra's heart soar, "I made it in time... thank goodness." she whispered.

"Yeah, Tenzin found us after Jinora told him what had happened, though even she doesn't know the full story. I was out for a day or so myself, you know." Korra walked to the window, her back to Asami and sighed, "I know what you did. You made a deal with the Devil. I heard it all."

"Korra, I... I had to... you would have done the same... you were dying, _dying_ right in front of me!" Asami cried painful tears as the memory flashed in her mind.

Korra hurried back to her, "No, please, it's okay. I've had a few days to think on this. We'll find a way, we always do. Right now I'm just glad you're alive." She sat on the bed and embraced Asami, holding her tightly.

"Thank you, for saving me." Korra said, and she meant it. She hadn't felt ready to die, she wanted a long and happy life with Asami. _But first I'll have to figure out what to do with Vaatu_, she thought. Raava had been quiet since the incident. Korra felt sure she was simply resting and recovering her strength, but for the moment it meant that she couldn't enter the avatar state.

"Korra, I'm really thirsty..." Asami croaked.

"Oh! Of course, sorry," Korra said, and with a fluid arm motion she trailed a line of water from the nearby faucet to Asami's lips, where the other woman drank hungrily.

"Mmm, thanks. You know, that's the first time you've used bending around me for a long time." Asami mused, only just realising it herself.

Korra thought about it, "I always got the impression you weren't a big fan of bending, so I tend to not use it near you."

"I'm not my father, Korra. I don't mind it at all, especially when it's you," Asami said, smirking when Korra flushed. "What about that time in the spirit world, with the air bending, and even the avatar state, all so that you could have your wicked way with me?" Asami was flirting. Korra turned red.

"Th..that doesn't count, you took advantage of me and you know it!" she pouted, folding her arms.

"Aren't you adorable?" Asami smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss, then lifted her hand to her mouth, seemingly aghast. "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! I must have four days' worth of morning breath!" Asami pulled a disgusted face to empathise her point, and Korra burst out laughing.

::

Asami finished cleaning her teeth, already feeling infinitely more human, then walked over to the hot tub and allowed herself to slide into the welcome bubbles, the sensation of the warm water against her skin electing a delighted sigh.

She leant her head back and closed her eyes. _We're both alive, that's all that matters._ She thought. But she couldn't stem the anxiety she felt, she certainly couldn't pretend that Vaatu wasn't inside of her now. Who knew when he'd awake? _Will he take over my mind? Will I lose myself forever?_ She pulled her knees against her chest and tried to will the bad thoughts away.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Can I, um... come in?" Korra, sounding as nervous as always, which Asami secretly loved about her.

"Yes Korra, and you don't even have to close your eyes this time," said Asami, reminded of a similar conversation in a certain shower room downstairs, not so long ago…

Korra opened the door and came in with a fold-out chair tucked under her arms. She closed the door behind her, set out the chair and sat beside the tub. Asami noticed her eyes roaming up and down.

"You're not even being subtle, Korra," she teased.

"Sorry… But we did both just nearly die. In my case not for the first time," Korra sighed, "maybe I just want to enjoy you, while I still can."

"Enjoy me huh?" Asami felt herself blush a little at the remark. She took the other woman's hand. "Look, Korra. We can't dwell. We have to move forwards and get past this if we're ever going to find peace." Asami decided to hide her fears, Korra had been through so much already and she'd hate to burden her with more.

"I don't know how you can be so calm," Korra said, a distant, almost sad look in her eyes. _If only you knew_, Asami thought, smiling anyway. She noticed that Korra was trailing her finger up her arm and raised an eyebrow. Before she could say anything, Korra had suddenly leant over her and pushed her lips against hers, and when she pulled away Asami felt her heart ache at the sadness she saw in her eyes.

"Do you want to join me?" She asked, suddenly concerned for her. Korra nodded, her cheeks reddened, and she began to undress.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asami asked, as Korra slipped into the tub.

"I'm just scared… scared that I'm going to lose you," Korra sighed, tears forming at her cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere" Asami said softly, pulling Korra into her arms and a tight embrace. Their lips met in a tender kiss, and Asami felt a stabbing sensation in her heart at the unspoken thought that this could actually be their last time together.

Those terrifying thoughts became a distant blur as Korra deepened their kiss, and before long Asami found herself gladly surrendering her senses to the other woman, welcoming her kisses and her touch. She lost sense of time and space, and allowed herself to be overwhelmed.

Sometime later, Asami opened her eyes, surprised to find that she had tears in them. She was clutching Korra closely, their heads side by side. Korra was uncharacteristically silent, and moments later Asami noticed her shoulders softly jerking up and down.

"Don't ever leave me... 'Sami... please..." Korra was crying.

Asami tried to shake off her daze, and pulled back from their embrace to look at Korra, mustering the bravest, fiercest face she could manage, "I'll fight him Korra. I'll fight back with everything I have."

Then Asami's stomach made the loudest growl she'd ever heard, and Korra gasped and jumped backwards... "Vaatu?" she asked, despairingly.

"Umm... no," Asami blushed, "I'm just starving. Sorry."

Korra snorted out laughter, dissolving all tension in the air, with Asami following soon after. After they had calmed down, Asami put her hand beneath Korra's chin. "I don't know what will happen next, but so long as we're together, we'll make it." She smiled.

"You're right. I'm going to tell Tenzin everything, and see if he can help." Korra said.

"Good idea. I guess all I can do is get on with work, and let you know if anything weird starts happening." Asami paused to kiss Korra, then started to get ready for the day ahead.

::

"Are you being serious?" Tenzin asked, mouth agape at the end of Korra's fantasy tale.

"Unfortunately, yes. Deadly serious," Korra sighed.

"Well, I suppose it does explain you both being unconscious for so long." he said, stroking his beard, "Unfortunately, I don't see what choice we have other than to lock her up, and monitor her."

Korra spat out her tea. "WHAT?"

"If Vaatu is inside of her, who knows what nefarious scheme he could hatch with her power at his disposal. It could destroy the city, or the world even!" Tenzin exclaimed.

Korra was about to boil over.

"I know full well how you feel about her, Korra. But this is serious. Do you really want her running amok when she could be Vaatu in disguise, and you wouldn't know?"

She slammed her fist on the table, silencing the air bender. "I WOULD KNOW!" she yelled, "I know her better than anybody, and I'll take it upon myself to watch over her." She thrust a finger at Tenzin "I came to you for advice on how to _help_ her, and you want to lock her up? Are you CRAZY? Ugh!"

Korra stormed out of the room in disgust, "And Tenzin, if you or anybody try to harm her, or restrain her, you'll have the avatar to deal with. _Is that clear?_"

"Perfectly. Korra, please calm down. I will respect your decision and if I think of anything, Jinora will be in touch," Tenzin said, hurrying after her.

Korra sighed and closed her eyes, shaking a little from the outburst, "Okay Tenzin. Sorry for blowing off... it's just that..." her voice cracked, and Tenzin pulled her into a soft embrace. "... I love her, so much, and I can't stand the thought of ever losing her."

"We won't let it come to that, Korra. I'll do everything I can."

::

Asami frowned at her newest blueprints, detailing a new network of elevated magnetic rails which would draw a carriage beneath them. It would be a revolutionary new way to get around the city! There was something not quite right about the alignment of the magnetic link and the traction inhibitors. She tapped her pencil end on the drawing, deep in thought.

"ASAMI."

She yelped with surprise and flew out of her chair, then covered her mouth, calmed her nerves and sat back down.

"... Yes? Vaatu?" She had never spoken to a voice in her head before, except when she was arguing with herself about the best way to recalibrate flux capacitors.

"I SEE YOU WERE HONEST ABOUT YOUR POSITION OF POWER. THIS IS GOOD. IF YOU HAD LIED, I WOULD HAVE KILLED YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN HER SLEEP AND THEN MADE YOU SLIT YOUR OWN THROAT."

"It's hardly something I'd lie about," Asami said, trying to hide her fear, "How long have you been... conscious?"

"THAT IS NOT YOUR CONCERN. I AM HERE NOW, AND I WILL SOON OWN YOU, BODY AND SOUL."

"Don't you want to learn what I know first?" she asked, completely aware that he would see she was trying to buy time. Heat suddenly seared through her chest, and she hissed in pain.

"I AM AS OLD AS TIME ITSELF. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO FOOL ME. THERE IS NOTHING IN YOUR HEAD THAT I CANNOT PULL OUT BY FORCE," he boomed angrily.

Asami gritted her teeth, "It's ten times faster to learn by doing, and you know it."

"NONSENSE… HOWEVER, I WILL ENTERTAIN THE NOTION. SHOW ME YOUR POWER, ASAMI SATO."

She stood up from her chair, wrapped herself in her outdoor jacket and headed to the air hangar. There she found her baby, _the Sapphire_, named and coloured after a certain special somebody's eyes. She clambered into it and started the engine.

The aircraft lurched forwards as Asami engaged the throttle, getting airborne in no time.

"FASCINATING. YOU HAVE MADE CLUMSY METAL CAGES THAT CAN FLY. LIKE THE SPIRITS HAVE BEEN ABLE TO, SINCE THE DAWN OF TIME."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on her. "That's not the only reason we're up here." Asami said, trying to keep calm but constantly wondering if she still had control of herself or if she was already being manipulated.

"YOUR FEAR IS DELICIOUS."

"Thanks." Asami thought bluntly, suddenly calming her nerves to steel. Even though she wasn't spiritual, she did know that feeding Vaatu negative energy was a no-no.

She took the Sapphire higher until there was a clear, Arial view of the entire city. She pushed her thoughts inwards again, "All of the engineering and transportation technology down there, is from Future Industries." she tried to hide the pride from her thoughts, "We also have a heavy stake in healthcare, drainage, and research and development of pretty much any technology you can think of. Ever since we teamed up with Varrick, anyway."

"SO YOU CREATE THE TECHNOLOGY USED AROUND THE WORLD?" Vaatu asked.

"Yes, pretty much. We use it to make life easier for everyone, such as by improving their health or helping them to get from A to B."

"YOU CAN ALSO MAKE WEAPONS?"

Asami hesitated... "Y... yes."

"GOOD. I GROW WEARY. ENJOY YOUR LAST DAYS ON THIS WORLD, ASAMI SATO."

She said nothing, shedding tears as she brought the Sapphire back to the runway.

::

Korra had gone to the spirit world, hoping to find Raava, seeking answers.

"Raava?" she asked. There was a pause.

_"I am here, Korra,"_ the spirit said, sounding somewhat exhausted.

"Phew... I'm glad you're okay. I came here to check on you, I was worried."

_"I had to recover from keeping you alive after Vaatu's assault. But I am fine. In an hour or two you will be able to enter the avatar state."_

"You kept me alive? I... I never realised. Thank you!" Korra exclaimed.

_"You have a good heart, avatar Korra. I would never let you die if I could help it."_

"I really appreciate it Raava... But... I'm also here because I'm worried about Asami."

_"You are right to be concerned. Vaatu will grow in power, and he will take over his host. It is just a matter of when."_

"Will she become a dark avatar?"

_"Perhaps, or perhaps he will chose to use the technology she so foolishly sold to him."_ Raava sounded angry.

"She did it to save me..."

_"I know. But this could turn out much worse for everyone. Korra, if it comes to it..."_

"Don't."

_"You cannot hide from it, Korra."_

"I won't be able to do that, and you know it."

_"You might have to, for the sake of the world. If he takes over her completely, your only choice will be to kill her."_

"STOP IT!" Korra anguished, kneeling down with her head in her hands. "I'll find another way!"

::

Asami lay in her bed, an empty spot next to her where Korra should be. _I can't blame her for not wanting to be around me, I suppose. I might not be me._

She stared up at the ceiling, time passing agonisingly slowly, trying to stop herself thinking about what was inside of her. Trying to find some peace, trying to sleep. The room was so quiet, and she missed Korra terribly.

Suddenly she heard the front door unlock, followed by footsteps thumping up the stairs, and her heart leapt through her mouth. "Korra!" she beamed as she saw the water tribe woman in her doorway. But her smile soon faded at the hard expression on her face.

"Asami..." Korra sighed, kicking off her boots and furs before sitting on the bed. "I spoke to people today... and all they cared about was locking you up, or... or worse. Nobody could help, at all."

As Korra turned to face her, Asami could see the despair in her eyes. She had to look away.

"I can't say I blame them," Asami sighed, "I'd probably do the same if it were some random person in the same situation."

"You're not a random person!" Korra exclaimed, almost shouting, looking at her.

"Well, yelling at each other won't help things," Asami caught Korra's gaze and saw her face soften. "Would you just... lie with me tonight? I had kind of a rough day myself." Asami patted the empty space beside her.

"What happened?" Korra asked as she settled in beside her, the heat of her body and her addictive scent detracting from Asami's problems temporarily.

"He spoke to me today, for the first time."

Korra bolted upright, "WHAT?"

"He isn't here now, if that's what you're thinking. I'm me, I promise," she looked into Korra's eyes, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. "Please Korra, just lie with me... I'm scared…" Asami hated to admit this to her, but she was at the end of her tether.

Korra turned to face her and pulled her into her strong, loving arms, "I'm so sorry. I should have known, I mean we knew it was going to happen... what did he say?"

"Nothing nice. I had to show him the technology I'd promised him, and then he got tired."

"Do you think he will find a way to abuse it?"

"Without a doubt, he's already asked about weapons. I should probably step down as CEO until we find a way to fix this," Asami finished, burying her head into Korra's chest and fighting off the urge to sob uncontrollably.

Korra stroked her hair, putting her at ease a little. "Asami... Don't do anything rash... you do so much good in your work. For all we know, he could be bluffing! This could take years, if he can even take over your body at all!" Korra was reaching, and Asami knew it. But she wanted to believe her words.

"Thanks sweetie," she said, reaching up to kiss her quickly, before turning around and sighing as she felt Korra's embrace, her warm chest against her back and her arms cocooning her in a barrier of safety.

"Night 'Sami, love you." Korra said sleepily.

"Love you too, my little air, earth, fire and water bender," Asami purred, trying to end the night on a high. Korra giggled, and Asami fell asleep in a happier state of mind.

::

Asami had a fevered dream of polished liquid metal, shining, shimmering. It felt dangerous, toxic. She saw it seeping into her pores... and felt a pain more intense than she'd ever known, causing her to scream out. As the pain dimmed, realisation suddenly hit her unconscious mind. The poison! That's it!

Her eyes flung open, and she shook Korra awake.

"Korra! Korra..!"

"Snnnrt... wha? _Pancakes_?" Korra groaned.

"Better. I think I know how to beat Vaatu."

Korra was suddenly wide awake. "How?" She demanded, shaking Asami's shoulder.

"Steady," Asami giggled. "You might not like it."

"Try me".

"Vaatu manifested in you so soon after his defeat because the poison inside of you was irresistible to him, right? If I can get some of that, I can reverse engineer it to create a powerful antidote."

"Wait, you want the poison? An antidote? Why?" Korra's face was perplexed.

"I figured if he loves the poison so much, the antidote will either kill him outright, or force him out of my body. Without a host, he'll die."

"Asami, I'm not sure about this. You are _you_, right?"

"Yes, Korra. I'm me," Asami said, playfully fiddling Korra's hair and gazing back into her troubled eyes.

"What if it doesn't work? What if the antidote kills you?" Korra turned her eyes downwards.

"I just have a good feeling about this, sometimes you have to go with your gut. I'll need to go to the labs and make sure we've got everything we need, I might even have to design a new prototype for breaking down special compounds..."

Korra smiled. She loved watching Asami deep in her mumbo jumbo scientific thoughts.

"How about whilst you're working out the finer details, I go get the poison?" Korra shuddered at the thought, but if it would rescue Asami, no price was too high.

"You have some?" Asami's eyes lit up.

"Yup, the stuff I bended out should still be at Toph's. She kept it - I don't know why, probably because my pain gives her fond memories," Korra said, half serious.

Asami grinned at Korra as she danced around the room, getting ready.

"I should have everything ready by the time you're back, assuming I work out the kinks," Asami frowned, doubting herself.

"You will. You're my genius engineer girlfriend." Korra beamed proudly, kissing her and running out of the door.

The engineer smirked as she left, and her eyes flickered orange for the briefest of moments.

::

Asami rallied together her best team of scientists, preparing everything that they'd need to create the antidote. Within a few hours of dashing about, she was satisfied that they were ready to begin.

At that moment, Korra burst into the lab, beaming in her usual confident way. She had a rock in her hand.

"Great timing, avatar." Asami smiled, "What's that?" she pointed at the rock, an eyebrow raised.

"The poison of course, well, it's inside here I mean. And I had a really hard time getting it from Toph too, she thought I'd gone nuts," Korra pouted.

"Well she's one to talk," Asami grinned, "Let me have a look?" Asami held out her hand and Korra happily obliged. Asami turned it over a few times in her hand, and then passed it back.

"You see that canister over there? Can you bend the poison into it?" Asami glanced over at a metal beaker, which Korra headed towards.

"No problem!" she said, bending the rock into two pieces and carefully metal-bending the poison into the receptacle.

"Fantastic! Now we can begin to see what it's made of, and take it from there." Asami wrapped her hands around Korra's waist and held her tightly. "Thanks, Korra. You're a lifesaver. Literally."

"No problem," she grinned. "I'll leave you to your science stuff. Call me? I mean definitely call me before you start injecting yourself with any weird stuff, promise?"

"I will," Asami promised, kissing her on the lips before she left.

"Okay team, let's do this. I want to know everything that's in this stuff, yesterday!"

"Yes ma'am!" they chorused, busying themselves immediately.

::

Korra bounced around the city with a spring in her step, fixing the crumbling areas of the city with even more gusto than usual.

_She's going to be okay, she's going to be okay, and we're going to be okay._ Korra was almost glowing. Though she wasn't in the spirit world, she tried to talk to Raava to share the good news.

"Raava?"

_"I'm here, Korra."_

"Oh wow, I'm talking to you outside?"

_"Yes, I am surprised to hear your voice as well." _the spirit paused,_ "This does not bode well, Korra."_

Korra's heart sank. "What do you mean?"

_"If we are talking to each other here, it means balance in your world has shifted heavily towards the spiritual side. Do you not feel it?"_

Korra paused, trying to reach her senses out. "Oh no!" she gasped.

_"Yes. Vaatu. He has awoken, and is stronger than ever. Korra..."_

"I told you, I don't want to hear it. I'll find another way."

Korra dropped the boulder which she was about to earth bend into a new rooftop, and sprinted back to Future Industries.

::

"Good job, all. Now, _get out_." Asami smirked as they filed out of the room, holding up the result of their tireless work - a large, glass vial of sleek, metallic sliver-blue. _Your technology is indeed powerful, Sato._

Vaatu laughed at the tiny voice of despair in the back of his mind.

Asami was lost, and she didn't know how to get back. She was powerless to watch as another being controlled her every move, she was terrified and screaming, caught in a sleep paralysis that one never wakes up from.

::

"VAATU!" the door slammed open, and Korra stood in the doorframe, looking enraged.

"Korra? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Asami asked, an eyebrow raised.

It broke her heart, but Korra looked away and continued, "Don't try to trick me, I know it's you, I sensed you, Raava sensed you. Your spiritual energy can't lie!"

Asami walked up to her and touched her face gently, "Korra, it's me. Hey."

"It isn't, I know it isn't..." Korra struggled to hold back her tears, especially when Asami kissed her. As she involuntarily returned the kiss, the other woman bit her, _hard_. Korra cried out, pain pulsing on the tip of her tongue, but thankfully no blood.

"HAHAHA!" Asami's... No, Vaatu's eyes sparked bright orange, and he grinned menacingly. It was the single most disturbing, heart wrenching thing Korra had ever seen. He strode back to the desk and picked something up.

"DO YOU SEE THIS, AVATAR?" he held up the glass vial triumphantly, causing Korra to gasp as she instantly recognised the contents.

"No!" she cried.

"YES. THANKS TO YOU, I CAN MAKE _THIS_ IN UNLIMITED AMOUNTS. I WILL POISON YOUR WATER SYSTEM AND YOUR RIVERS. I WILL BASK IN EVERYONE'S SUFFERING AS THEY WITHER AND _DIE_."

Korra fell to her knees as the words sank in. But she couldn't do what Raava had asked her to... maybe she could just capture him and they'd figure something out. Maybe.

_"No, Korra."_ It was Raava. _"If you lock him up, he will escape. He will soon become powerful enough to no longer need a host, and he has memorised how to craft this liquid."_

Korra sobbed, her hands covering her face. _I can't… I won't…_

"WHAT WILL YOU DO, AVATAR? KNEEL THERE AND _DIE?_" Vaatu hissed, placing the vial on a table and then swiftly drawing a dagger hidden in his boot. He charged straight towards her, delighted by the free kill she had presented to him.

It happened as if in slow motion.

Korra suddenly stood to face her attacker, eyes focused, ready to strike his face with a lethal point blank fire blast. Vaatu was upon her, and she him. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white. "_Do it!_" Raava exclaimed.

As they clashed upon one another, there was the briefest pause before the room erupted into a flash of golden, shimmering light.

::

Lips. Warm, loving. An embrace, familiar, tender. That scent, reminding her of… _home_. The swelling in her chest, tender as snow yet fierce as a thousand armies, almost overbearing, threatening to spill over and consume her whole. _I'm so in love with you... Korra…_

Asami's eyes snapped open, her senses violently returning, all at once. Warmth against her lips... Korra's lips. Arms around her back, Korra's arms. She could move again, she could feel, and she was overwhelmed by the pounding in her chest. _Korra!_ She sobbed, returning her kiss desperately.

After a few moments of relishing Korra's lips against her own, she felt Korra's pursuit slow to a stop, and was confused when the girl fell limp against her. Korra's weight began to drag her down until she was on her knees, and when she looked into Korra's eyes, she was frightened by how exhausted she looked... "Korra?"

"You're back... I'm so happy... so happy." Korra mumbled, smiling with joyous tears in her eyes, as she stroked Asami's cheek. "I love you, 'Sami," she whispered, eyes glazing over. Her arm fell from Asami's cheek and her head lolled backwards as she released a long sigh, from which her lungs didn't fill up again.

Asami stared, vacantly, at the motionless body resting in her arms.

Korra was dead.

It took her brain a few painful seconds to process. She felt a warm slickness on her right hand, and realised she was holding onto something in front of Korra's chest. She trembled as she looked down, and then she screamed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>4: Light<strong>

Darkness… nothing but darkness, and the sensation of falling very slowly through an endless, open space.

Am I dreaming?

Korra felt so very, very tired... she wanted to sleep, close her eyes. Let herself drift away, move on, and see what came next. But the nagging sensation that she was leaving something behind kept tugging at her, like a twitch in a tired muscle.

Gradually, her tired eyes began to close.

She was about to surrender herself completely, when a golden light flashed in her mind, giving her a brief moment of clarity and a jolt of energy.

_Asami!_

::

Her eyes flew open and she found herself floating, formless, in a never ending expanse of white.

From nowhere, and from nothing, a small sprout appeared in what Korra understood to be the ground. It quickly curled itself upwards into a thick brown shoot, winding around and around itself until it was at least a person high, before opening up at the top into a canopy of beautiful, luminescent green.

A young girl with golden hair, feathered wings of white and a smile of innocence, gently glided down to rest underneath the new tree. She seemed content to lay there, staring up with brilliant blue eyes at the green, newly flourishing life.

"Hello?" Korra tried to talk, but the words wouldn't form.

A red ball bounced across the floor slowly, coming to rest by the girl's legs. Korra shifted her gaze to the right and saw a raven haired boy, with golden orange eyes and black, velvety wings, run up to recover the toy. He was giggling.

"Oh, hello!" the boy said to the girl, blushing.

The girl sat up and smiled, "Hello! Is this yours?" she held out his ball and he gratefully took it, then sat down.

"This tree is really pretty." He said, running the ball around his hand, as if nervous.

"Yes, I like it too. I think it's the beginning of… everything. It's so beautiful," she smiled at the boy, blushing slightly.

"Hey, wanna play?" He suddenly asked, flipping the ball up and catching it in both hands.

"Yes! Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"I'm Vaatu." He said, holding out his hand and grinning widely.

"I'm Raava… pleased to meet you," she grinned from ear to ear.

As they wandered away, hand in hand, fields of green and meadows of gold began to form underneath the tree, rapidly transforming what was a white canvas into a beautiful oil painting. Further and further the new-found life spread, and at the end of it all, the sky exploded into a startling streak of sapphire, bringing tears of joy to Korra's eyes.

::

Korra felt everything shift forwards in time, she saw the world in a blur of motion. Spirits came into being and began to roam the meadows. Lakes and rivers ebbed and flowed, changing the scenery around them. Life flourished.

A millennia passed.

Vaatu and Raava, now fully grown, were holding each other in a tender embrace, looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They turned to face the vastness of the spirit world.

"It is beautiful". Vaatu said.

"I knew it would be," Raava sighed, contentedly.

They smiled as they turned to kiss one another, and a golden light welled up within their chests. The light spread throughout their bodies, eventually enveloping them completely and with such intensity that it was painful to watch. Once the light had faded a little, in their place floated a large, magnificently bright golden sphere, tendrils of gold all around the circumference, droplets of blue and orange circling at the centre.

They had converged, Korra understood. A spiritual merging of two souls, an occurrence only possible between two greater spirits. Why she knew this, she couldn't fathom. They rose into the black infinity above, where they could watch over the new world together.

Korra continued to watch the world blur forwards, in awe.

Several millennia passed.

Mankind came into the world, born, like everything else, from the tree of life. Mankind was curious, inquisitive and cunning. Their desire to know and learn everything was insatiable. Mankind lived in harmony with the spirits, living off the land. But before long, it wasn't enough.

A millennia passed.

Mankind began to take from the land with no regard to balance. Trees were felled. Forests destroyed. Mankind built comforts, homes and luxuries. But it was only when mankind resorted to hunting spirit animals for jewellery and pride rather than warmth, Raava and Vaatu returned to the world.

"We must stop this, mankind has become corrupted, greedy," Vaatu spoke.

"They are still young, they will make mistakes, my love," Raava reasoned.

Vaatu paused, as if in thought, "The spirits should not suffer due to their insatiable needs, we should form a new world for them to destroy, if that is their intent."

Raava sighed, "Very well. But perhaps they will flourish, we should not judge so easily."

Korra felt herself shift to the centre of the spirit world, towards the tree of life. She saw the converged spirits form a giant circle on the floor, engraving a pattern of two interlocked tears into the earth, from which two pillars of blinding light shot into the sky.

The golden form of Raava and Vaatu shimmered brightly as they brought what Korra knew as the world into existence on another plane.

Moments passed.

"It is done," said Vaatu.

"It's beautiful," whispered Raava.

Korra saw the world, naked and pure, vast ranges of mountains and rivers, beasts and birds, fish and insects buzzing with life. Her heart throbbed with the raw beauty of it all.

Months passed.

Mankind followed its own natural curiosity and entered the portals. So vast and bountiful was the land beyond, mankind chose to stay there and flourish in a new world that they could call their own.

Several millennia passed.

A new spirit child was born into existence beneath the tree of life. One eye of golden orange, the other blue. Auburn hair, pale skin, and feathered, grey wings. She giggled as she ran in circles around the tree, playfully chasing a spirit.

Raava and Vaatu looked down upon their child with unquestionable love. Korra understood that this was the eventual, gradual result of their convergence - a new greater spirit had been born. Her name was Luna, and she was beautiful.

Several millennia passed.

Luna was a young woman now, and found herself intrigued by the world of man. She introduced night and moonlight to the human world, to balance day. Because of this, new life flourished, previously blinded by the day but able to thrive in the dark.

Raava and Vaatu were proud of their daughter's decision. The world looked more beautiful than ever.

It was about this time that a young man bumped into Luna, as she sat crouched on the tallest cliff overlooking a meadow near his village.

"Oh, um… hello!" he said, nervously.

She turned to him and smiled, and he was entranced by her beauty.

Months passed.

Luna had been visiting her new friend frequently, her natural curiosity replacing caution. She found out that over the millennia mankind had forgotten about the spirits and the spirit world, they had eventually grown superstitious about the two portals in the world and the "ghosts" that lingered near them.

"No, it's not like that at all! They are spirits, not ghosts. And the spirit world is beautiful!" she smiled at the boy.

"Can I… can I see?" he asked, fearful but inquisitive.

She led him through a portal where tears immediately flooded his eyes. He was lost for words. Luna smiled at the raw, pure emotion.

Later that night he found himself unable to sleep. He convinced his friends to come and see the wonders he'd seen. Only two followed, the rest calling him insane. The next day, there were ten. Eventually, word spread across the land. There was nothing to fear, there was another bountiful land beyond the pillars of light.

Months passed.

Mankind created machines to take into the spirit world, where they began to ravage and plunder the land, basking in the new resources at their disposal. As they closed upon the tree of life, Luna approached them, furious, an army of spirits behind her.

"You must stop, and return home. This is not your world to take," she warned them.

"An evil spirit!" one of the older humans shouted. "Kill her! Kill her!" he screamed, and the hundreds of men charged forwards, roaring, as Luna and her spirits held fast, defending the tree with their lives. Claws extended from her hand, and she began to tear into the assailants.

After much bloodshed and chaos, Luna lay, gasping on the floor beneath the tree. They'd all died. She'd had to kill them all. Her heart broke into two as she saw amongst the crowd of bodies a familiar face… the boy. She cried and sighed "I'm so sorry," before breathing her last, and dying beneath the tree.

Korra found herself crying uncontrollably.

"ARRRGHHHH!" Vaatu roared, as he and Raava suddenly descended back into the spirit world.

"No… Luna…" Raava sobbed.

"THEY WILL PAY. I WILL KILL THEM ALL!" Vaatu was seething, furious.

"No, my love… stay… I need you, now more than ever." Raava tried to reason, though her heart was broken.

Vaatu tugged and pulled, his anger knowing no bounds, until he painfully and physically broke away from Raava, splitting them back into two beings, although they no longer resembled their former selves in any way. His black, kite shaped form soared as fast as the eye could see, straight through a portal and into the world beyond.

Raava could do nothing. She despaired over not one, but two losses.

Korra felt herself tugged into the world of man. There she saw chaos, terror and destruction. Vaatu was tearing through every human that he could find, and none were spared from his gristly vengeance.

Thousands upon thousands died, and then Raava finally appeared, a bright white light before him.

"STOP!" she yelled, "Stop this madness, it won't bring her back!"

"WE GAVE THEM EVERYTHING, A NEW WORLD, AND YET THEY TOOK FROM US ALL THAT WE HAD!" he roared. A flicker of understanding again entered Korra's mind, and she knew that whilst converged spirits could produce a greater spirit offspring, they could only ever do it once.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THE FIELDS AND RIVERS RUN RED, UNTIL NO MAN IS LEFT ALIVE!" he screamed.

"Then you leave me no choice," Raava cried, as she darted towards him, latching and twisting her folded tail against his, tugging him to the ground and holding him in place. She swung him against the mountains, against the ground, beating him into submission. The very world shook beneath them.

Once he grew still, Raava tugged Vaatu back into the spirit world, where they'd fight an endless war for countless millennia, eventually forgetting who, and what they used to be.

::

A knife clattered to the floor, glistening with blood. Korra's blood.

Asami had screamed until her throat was raw. She was shaking, staring at the blood in her hand, and at Korra's lifeless form. She'd only been conscious for a few minutes, and in that time she'd experienced the purest joy followed by the starkest horror.

She felt numb. There was nothing left inside of her now. Her life was over. Everything was over. She sat in silence, unable to scream or cry, vaguely aware of the golden tendrils of light surrounding them.

She watched as a golden thread crossed across Korra's forehead, and then another appeared at her side, and then countless more at her chest. Asami gave it no pause for thought, her mind was blank, hey eyes vacant, her soul in a deep recess of nothingness. It was only when a glow illuminated at Korra's chest and the girl suddenly choked for air, gasping life back into her lungs, when Asami plunged out of her despair.

"KORRA!" Asami's face creased from dismay into relief, and she threw herself against her love, pulling her into a tight embrace, tears spilling, pouring from her eyes onto Korra's shoulder. She felt Korra's hands embrace her, threading into her hair, which only caused her sobs of relief to deepen.

"Asami… I'm so glad you're okay," Korra sighed, "I just had the weirdest dream..." she mumbled, inhaling deeply into Asami's raven hair. They held each other and rocked gently, both elated at being alive, and together again.

::

"_Korra. Asami."_ It was a voice both familiar and new.

Korra turned her head at the same time as Asami, where she found the source of the golden light in the room, threads of golden tendrils surrounding its body, and orange and blue droplets circling in its centre.

"_We are Ravatu,"_ the spirit announced.

"Raava? And… Vaatu?" Realisation dawned on Korra, memories from her recent dream flooding back to her. "You're converged again?" Korra smiled at Asami's confused expression, then gave her a quick kiss and mouthed "it's okay".

"_Yes, we are one."_

"How? I mean that's great, I'm happy for you, I just don't really understand." Korra was babbling, honestly just ecstatic to be alive, and in Asami's arms.

"_The boundless love that you share for one another, we felt it… and then, we remembered,"_ Ravatu began to explain.

Vaatu's voice rang out on its own, _"Asami, when you sacrificed your body to save Korra, something alien stirred inside of me for the briefest of moments, something that had been lost to me for countless millennia. It is part of the reason I accepted your proposal, I was… intrigued."_

Raava spoke next, _"Korra, you abandoned your attack on Vaatu at the last second, and embraced Asami with nothing but love in your heart, allowing yourself to die for her," _she continued, _"I was surprised by your decision… but when you kissed her, I felt the love swell within your heart as if it were my own."_

Vaatu continued, _"When your lips met, Asami was able to regain control of herself, thrusting me into the back of her mind. I felt... everything that she felt. The purest, deepest love that one can only feel for a soulmate. It restored my consciousness, waking me from a never-ending nightmare."_

"_We understood. We remembered who we were, back to the beginnings of time itself. Memories and feelings, long since forgotten,"_ Ravatu said.

"I saw it… I saw it all…" Korra whispered, eyes bright with wonder.

"_Because you were at the precipice of death, our minds were connected, for a brief time,"_ Ravatu explained.

"You brought me back to life…" Korra said, remembering that she had felt the embrace of death sweep over her.

"_You had not yet crossed over. We used the energy of life itself to restore you,"_ Ravatu explained.

The spirits paused, as if to allow Korra and Asami time to process everything.

Korra had a sudden moment of confusion, "What about harmonic convergence? Why would the universe try to make you kill each other every ten millennia?"

"_We were… wrong. The universe was trying to restore balance, but we had long since forgotten that we had ever converged. It became a twisted ritual of dominance instead,"_ Ravatu sighed, the regret clear in their voices.

After a few more moments silence, Vaatu said softly, _"Raava, I am so sorry. I… turned into a monster. I forgot myself, lost myself completely to anger… how could I ever have forgotten my love for you?"_

"_I am sorry too, my love. But now we are together, we are reborn. I love you, I forgive you, and I would forgive you a thousand times over,"_ Raava said, softly. She then addressed Korra, _"We cannot stay here, Korra. We have to leave, we have to atone for our deeds."_

"Your deeds? Raava, you didn't do anything wrong!" Korra exclaimed.

"_I did, Korra, I was every bit out of balance as Vaatu, fighting him as blindly as he fought against me. Forgetting myself, as did he. Forgetting my purpose."_

"_We will return to the universe and help to bring balance to the stars themselves. But before we go, Korra…"_ Ravatu seemed to smile, as a golden tendril of light fell against Korra's forehead.

"_This world will still need the avatar, to maintain balance,"_ Ravatu continued, as a golden light formed against the tip of the tendril.

Korra gasped as a new light filled her, and her eyes glowed white-gold. She blinked the sensation away, "That felt… different, in a good way." She said, trembling from the sensation.

"_You are the world's first true avatar of balance, Korra. And with it comes a new power, the power to bend energy, the same power we bestowed upon the ancient lion turtles many millennia ago."_

Korra stretched her fingers out and managed to summon a small sphere of golden energy, before it returned to her flesh.

"_With this power, you can bestow or remove bending. You can heal fatal wounds, prolong life, and cure disease."_

"_Asami…"_ Vaatu spoke softly, _"What I have done to you, to the both of you, cannot be forgiven. All I can offer you, is some peace,"_ he continued, _"Know this, we have cleansed your minds of the more severe trauma caused by our violations. But the rest is up to you…" _

Asami smiled and pulled Korra closer into her embrace, whispering "Korra, this is... amazing…"

"It's a bit scary though, and… it's a lot of responsibility," Korra bit her lip nervously.

"If anyone can handle it, you can. Korra, think about it, you've probably just restored balance to the world…"

Korra blushed, "No, _we_ have. But I think there's a lot more we still need to do," she grinned, suddenly looking forwards to a bright future with the most beautiful woman in the world by her side.

Ravatu began to ascend slowly. _"Wan would be proud of you both, Korra, Asami. Farewell, and… thank you!"_ Ravatu spoke, joy in their voices, as they rose out of the laboratory and into the air, soaring upwards.

::

"_Who would have thought, after all this time, we would be rescued by mortals."_ Ravatu laughed, as the two headed into the universe beyond, a golden, bright beacon of hope.

::

The two sat in silence in each other's arms, losing track of time.

"I thought I'd lost you. I saw you die." Asami spoke first, her throat dry, clutching Korra closer, still vaguely aware of the blood on her hand.

"I'm here, I'm not going anywhere," Korra stroked her hair, reassuring her as best as she could, but as Asami burst into a new flood of tears, she realised it might take time for them to recover both physically and emotionally.

Suddenly, Tenzin rushed into the room with several air acolytes. "Korra! Get away from her! It's Vaatu!" he yelled.

"Vaatu's gone. So has Raava." Korra stated, matter-of-factly. She saw Tenzin's clear disbelief.

"No, Korra, we all felt it just now, a massive amount of spirit energy has manifested here!"

Korra stood up slowly, closed her eyes and opened them, a golden white light staring at Tenzin. "Is this the power you felt? Tenzin, we have much to discuss. For now, I need you to believe me. Everything's fine."

Tenzin's eyes went wide, "That's the energy? What happened, Korra? Is Asami alright?" he asked, looking behind her at the still-sobbing figure.

Korra's eyes shifted back to blue, "Asami will be fine. She needs rest. We need rest. Can you watch over things for a couple of days?" Korra smiled sincerely," I promise, I'll explain everything later."

"Of course, Korra. It fills my heart with joy that you are both alive and well," he smiled, and led the air benders back outside.

Korra leant down and lifted Asami up, supporting her full weight in her arms. She looked exhausted, and she passed out in Korra's arms after a few seconds. _Vaatu must have really taken a toll_, Korra thought.

Before she left the lab, Korra turned around, her eyes flashing an already familiar white-gold, and focused on the vial of poison. The liquid rose into a swirling ball, spinning faster and faster, until it dissolved away into nothingness.

"Let's go home," she said to the unconscious woman, flying out of the window in the avatar state, and heading straight for the Sato estate.

::

Korra headed to Asami's master bedroom, where she gently lay the sleeping figure on her bed, popping off her boots and coat, carefully undoing and pulling down her pants, and covering her with a blanket. She left to get a bowl of water, returned to sit beside her and washed the dry blood from her hand. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that," she whispered.

She sat there for some time, playing with strands of Asami's hair, where she fell into deep in thought for a while. Thinking about how much they'd been through, wondering if there'd be more evils of the world against them. Wondering if anyone would try to kill the woman she loved.

Korra began to feel fear creeping into her veins, but before panic could take over, she felt a familiar glow inside of her mind.

"_Do not worry, Korra,"_ Ravatu said.

Korra gasped, "I thought you'd gone?"

"_We did depart your world, but a small piece of us will remain inside you, it is how the avatar cycle will continue,"_ they added, in a confident voice, _"You need not fear, Korra. Together, you and Asami are stronger than anything you know."_

Korra smiled, stood up, and went to stare out of the window towards the city. Life carried on as normal, but something felt… different. It wasn't just the new power. She somehow felt like the world seemed calmer, less intense, like the air was lighter.

::

"Korra?" Asami croaked, half asleep, worried for a moment that she was alone.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw that Korra was staring out of the window into the night, apparently lost in thought. She turned around as soon as Asami had spoken, and Asami felt her heart skip a beat when she saw Korra's beautiful face, and calm, compassionate eyes illuminated by the moonlight.

"I'm here, don't worry," Korra smiled as she began to approach the bed whilst stripping down to her night wear, Asami's eyes following her the whole time. Despite her recent trauma, she absent-mindedly found herself biting her lower lip once Korra was down to a vest and briefs. "You're not even being subtle, Asami," Korra mocked.

"Woops, you got me," Asami was surprised at herself, for feeling so relaxed, so soon. After everything they'd just experienced. She grinned as Korra jumped into bed beside her and pulled the covers around them, wrapping her into a delightful cocoon of blankets and Korra-arms.

They touched foreheads, smiling into other's eyes. _How does she always make my troubles just melt away?_ She wondered, as she snuggled into the welcome embrace.

After a few moments, Korra asked, "Asami… did you need to talk or… anything?"

Asami felt a pang of nostalgia, wondering if the girl realised she'd repeated the same nervous words that she'd spoken herself many years ago.

_Do I want to talk?_ Asami wouldn't know where to start, so she just decided to pour out everything: "Do you mean about when I saw you nearly die in the tree of life, or how an evil spirit took over my body, and how I was paralysed and powerless to do anything about it?" she felt Korra pull her closer, saw her looking at her with heart-warming concern.

Asami continued, "Or how my body was used to kill you, and after you died in my arms I noticed my hand covered with your blood?" she found a few stray hairs in front of Korra's face and brushed them aside before sighing, "I should be freaking out, I know I should, but honestly, Korra." Asami paused to kiss the girl on the lips.

"It already feels like it was so long ago. I want to put it behind us… I'm guessing this is the part that Ravatu helped with, because the only thing I feel right now is joy. I'm here, with you. We're okay."

There was a long pause, Korra stroking Asami's hair. Asami loved staring back into those sapphire blue eyes.

"It's more than that," said Korra, eventually, and upon Asami's questioning brow, "Ravatu has done… something. I feel it too, I feel… lighter than I have in years. But I also know that you're an incredibly strong-willed person, someone who can bounce back from anything."

Asami thought about it a while. "I don't know, Korra. When you were in my arms, when I saw you pass away, I lost my mind. I don't think I'd ever bounce back from that," she felt tears welling up at the recent memory, "but when you sprang back to life, I felt relief wash over me, you were alive, and nothing else mattered, and I was so happy that I couldn't stop crying." Asami pulled her body closer to Korra, "and I still feel that way, I don't want to think about the bad things that happened, I just want you, forever. I never want to lose you again…" She kissed Korra, stroking her face and feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed tightly together.

Asami put her hand under Korra's chin and brushed her fingers up to her cheek, where she kissed her, softly, and kissed her again, and again. She kissed her until she lost count, each kiss returned by welcoming lips. "I could do this all night," she whispered, her nose at the side of Korra's, their lips millimetres apart.

"Me too," Korra smiled and yawned, "but I'm so tired…"

"Same," Asami kissed her once more and buried her head against Korra's chest, "See you in the morning, my love."

What Asami couldn't see was how Korra's heart fluttered at the words.

::

Korra woke first, and smiled softly at the sight of Asami's lightly snoring face nestled into her chest. Her hair was a ruffled mess, which was secretly Korra's favourite style. She ruffled it some more, a cheeky grin appearing at the thought of how Asami would kill her if she knew.

"Snrrt! Korra! You can't eat…" Asami paused in her sleep talk, "_seven whole pancakes…_ zzzz"

Korra laughed loudly, but Asami didn't stir. _Pancakes don't sound too bad, actually_, she thought. She carefully untangled herself from Asami and headed downstairs to cook something up. She positively danced into the kitchen, amazed at how alive, giddy and care-free she felt.

A few flips later, she had a stack of golden pancakes in a pile, with a sweet sauce she'd discovered in the north which she knew would complement them. She'd smuggled a bottle of it into Asami's kitchen months ago, as well as several southern water tribe spices, her lucky cooking gloves and her favourite pan. Korra paused mid-way up the stairs, bemused at the realisation that she'd practically moved in, and couldn't even figure out when.

When she returned to their bedroom, Asami had one eye open, and Korra grinned as she air-bent the bedside table forwards a nudge, and served her beautiful girlfriend breakfast in bed.

"Hmm, weird," Asami said, "I'm sure I was just dreaming about these," she sat up and immediately wrapped one up with a healthy dollop of sauce, stabbed it with a fork and stuck it into her mouth, all in one go, then licked her fingers.

Korra was laughing, half way through rolling her own pancake, "You're such a pig!"

"It's not my fault your food is so good!" Asami pouted, grabbing a second helping.

Korra had surprised herself by finding a fondness, and even talent, for cooking. It was something she discovered at her parents, around the time that she had finally been able to walk again, and needed something to take her mind off the poison and the constant pain in her limbs.

Soon there was one pancake left. Asami stared at Korra, Korra stared back, and then both stabbed it with a fork at the same time.

"Mine!" Asami demanded.

"Half?" Korra compromised.

"Half, then," Asami agreed begrudgingly. Then she stuck the whole thing in her mouth anyway and tried not to laugh, her face stuffed with pancake, eventually managing to chew and gulp it down.

"You little," Korra air-bended the blankets off her and dived onto the bed, wrestling her arms back, "pancake thief!" Asami was giggling as Korra began a vicious tickling assault, thrashing around the bed, fighting her off.

"hahaha! Stop it! Korra!" she chuckled, eyes bright with amusement, but then her eyes flashed dangerously and her legs were at Korra's waist, and before Korra knew it Asami was on top of her, glaring down victoriously with one eyebrow raised.

Korra's eyes were resting on Asami's half-buttoned shirt, and she suddenly found herself yearning to do more than tickle the woman and feed her pancakes.

"I know what you're thinking, Korra," Asami smiled with a curve to one side of her lips, turning Korra a brighter shade of red. It infuriated her how well Asami could read her face, but she also kind of _liked_ it.

Asami looked at Korra with an almost unreadable expression, "We're alive, and we're together," she leant forwards until her chest was above Korra's, and put her lips to her ear, "and all I can think about right now is how much I need you… how much I love you…"

Korra's heart was pounding out of her chest, "I love you too, 'Sami", she said quietly, "more than you know. I'm so happy," she finished, blinking back tears.

Korra kissed Asami then, and it was every bit as beautiful as when she'd watched the spirit world first take form. Vivid colours flashed through her mind, and her heart pounded almost painfully in her chest.

Everything from the past few days came flooding back to her, and from the way their kiss was deepening, she knew the other woman was feeling the same. Feelings of desperation to be close, and gratitude that they were alive. They lost themselves to each other completely, all the heartache and pain of the past few days melting away to be replaced with bright, loving light.

::

Once she had regained her senses, Korra placed several tender kisses against Asami's cheek. "You're amazing…" she whispered, "I love you so much."

Asami's arms squeezed Korra tightly against her, "I love you, forever," she breathed.

They lay contentedly in each other's embrace for a while, then turned to their sides to face one another. Korra cuddled herself closer to Asami, and before she knew it, she found herself kissing her all over again. Life was good. Being alive was good. Being with the woman she loved, was the best of all. _I don't want this to end, at least not for today._

-= Fin =-


End file.
